


🍁Cant Help Falling In Love With You🍁

by Maya0813



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Actor Park Jimin (BTS), Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Namjoon | RM & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim jimin -original character, M/M, Manager Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Model Kim Taehyung | V, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Brat, Photographer Jeon Jungkook, Slice of Life, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 40,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya0813/pseuds/Maya0813
Summary: What happens when life is always taking and taking from you...Giving you the best of everything only to take it back...Will you give yourself a second chance when love comes knocking again?Can love really happen twice??Can you really help falling in love with someone?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	1. 🍁Prologue 🍁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *clears throat*  
ATTENTION!!!!!!!!!!!! BEFORE YOU START READING MY STORY!!! I SUGGEST YOU READ THIS!!!!!!!!
> 
> So, it's come to my notice that in my last two stories, there have been a lot of comments on how there are so many punctuation errors spelling mistakes and etc!! 
> 
> So I'm just going to say that I have tried my best absolute best to proofread and fix, taking the suggestion of my beautiful readers who took time to comment and point out!!! 
> 
> But if still, it doesn't seem to be fixed then all I can say is a big SORRY, I m trying to make it best to read, but English is not my first language and I am horrible with punctuation! I always have been!! 
> 
> So there is no guarantee that there isn't gonna be any of that in this story as well I know it will be there!! So I already want to give you heads up for my horrible writing, and at any time, you want to stop reading my story you can!! I understand.!! 
> 
> I am not an author or writer or anything I took this up out of sheer love for jikook and as an outlet when life got tough with me!! 
> 
> I do not blame anyone, I appreciate people telling me their thoughts because I asked for it I asked for the feedback!! So I am not upset or angry or anything like that I just wanted to make my side clear that I try my best!! 
> 
> So it's just a disclaimer that there are gonna be mistakes lots of them and you can stop reading whenever you want!! 
> 
> So without any further ado let's start this story!!?

*******************************************************

"Jungkookieeeee" jimin whispered in his ears, but jungkook being the rock he does not move a bit, so jimin leaned forward where he was kneeling on the side of the bed and kissed jungkook's arm which was under his head 

"Jungkookieeeeee~~~~" jimin whispered again.

"Jungkook...wake up babe!!!" Jungkook just groaned and nuzzled more into the pillows mumbling something incoherent and jimin just chuckled at his husband's antics.

"You're married now, try to be a responsible adult!!" Jimin said shaking him to which Jungkook just moaned and pulled his husband and squashed him between him and the bed making jimin giggle when he nuzzled his neck and peppered a few kisses.

"God you are such a baby, I married a man child" jimin laughed at jungkook's sleepy pout and squinting eyes, unwinding jungkook’s hands from his body and he got up.

"Baby come back!!" Jungkook whines making grabby hands at jimin, which just made jimin giggle so hard.

"Nope, we do not have anything in our fridge that is edible, so I my dear hubby am going grocery shopping! While you wake up and get ready for work! " Jimin announced in a sing-song voice already picking his keys up.

"Just gimme five minutes baby, I 'll go and grab us groceries," jungkook said already awake but jimin just pushed him towards the bathroom tutting his tongue.

"Oh, no no no, you get ready and I will be back before you know it," jimin said leaning towards jungkook, who closed his eyes waiting for his much-awaited morning kiss but was flicked on his forehead instead.

"Yaaahhhhh!! Kim Jimin!!!" He shouted running behind a giggling jimin who already reached the threshold of their door sofa separating him and jungkook.

"It's Jeon Jimin since a month" he winked and giggled at jungkook which also painted a smile on jungkook’s face too.

"Yeah, I will see you Jeon Jimin, when you get back!!" Jungkook challenged with a smirk and smug smile, 

"Maybe I won't come back then" poking his tongue out to jungkook, jimin slipped out the door.

A week later

"Maybe I won't come back then" 

Jungkook woke up gasping for air, breathing heavily as if he just ran a mile, he looked around him only to see, the room distorted clothes were strewn everywhere, tissues lying on the floor, a broken vase which smashed when jungkook had rushed when he got phone call saying his husband had been in a car crash.

Tears were soon to come when he finally realized that this was a nightmare that had come to life and he had to live in this endless nightmare for all his life, because

Jimin...

His best friend

His first love

His husband

Was No More With Him!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So quick note 
> 
> Kim jimin is an original character- he was adopted by park chanyeol's father they have diffrent surnames.
> 
> He has pink hair. he is jungkook's first love and husband.
> 
> And park jimin BTS, has blonde hair. He lives in Seoul.
> 
> So that there is no confusion about the two jimin's.
> 
> If there is still something you can ask in comments.


	2. 🍁Kim Jimin An Enigma🍁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the end of the chapter for imp. Note

Jungkook was sixteen when he first saw him. He was the most beautiful boy jungkook had seen in his sixteen years of life and nobody else could have anything on this boy.

This boy was unreal.

The thing about jeon jungkook was that he was very aware of what he liked and what he wanted. He was fourteen when he realized that he liked boys too when he made out with a boy after he found his then-girlfriend making out with another boy.

Jeon Jungkook was handsome, oh puberty had done wonders on him, making him a crowd favorite, the fact that he was absolutely great in basketball was just a bonus.

It came as no surprise when girls as well as boys, threw themselves at him, and he dated his fair share. But he never got attached to anyone, it was bad when people inevitably left.

Just like his Mom had, he never knew his father, and when one night he heard his mother cry trying hard not to wake him up, he knew he didn't want to know either. His mom was sort of a decent lady, but when the pressure of survival weighed on her particularly heavy, she cracked and turned to alcohol and drugs. 

One day when he returned home from school, he found the house empty, he looked for his mom, called out to her, tried asking neighbors and her work, but she had just disappeared from the house and sadly his life.

Which brings us to the present, where he was now moving in with his aunt to a rural town of Busan, she was unmarried and his only family and maybe he was her only family too. 

Jungkook liked her because in his early phases of life before everything went to hell, she would come to meet them and spoil jungkook, so when social services left jungkook in her custody, jungkook was relived, he could live with her, she was good and sadly also all he had.

"Creepy much?" He was broken out of reverie, when a voice, no scratch that a beautiful voice spoke in front of him, and for minute jungkook’s breath was caught in his throat, the boy he had been blatantly staring at was now in front of him with his hands on his hips eyes scanning jungkook suspiciously, this boy was beyond beautiful, the word didn't do him Justice, his soft pink hair that covered his forehead were being ruffled by the breeze, but when the boy just huffed to move his bangs from his eyes, jungkook was stunned ! He was done for, this boy was breathtaking.

"W-what?" Jungkook stuttered, of course he would fucking stutter, mentally treating himself with colorful curses, he just gaped at the ethereal boy, causing the boy to frown which only further made jungkook's brain to be fried with how adorable his pouting face looked, way to go jungkook, now he thinks you are a creep and a dumbass. But before jungkook could further embarrass himself, his aunt interrupted them.

"Jungkookie!! Oh hey jimin, how are you?? Did you meet jungkookie? My Nephew, he just moved in and is gonna attend your school!! You guys should be friends, He is a good kid" jungkook's aunt, Myunghee, said while ruffling jungkook's hair.

"Oh!! Hey, nice to meet you I am Jimin! Kim jimin! " jimin happily said extending his hand to jungkook, no longer frowning, now knowing he was just a new neighbor and was probably shy!! Smiling brightly at jungkook who shuffled awkwardly on his feet before taking his hand and shaking it.

"Jungkook! Jeon Jungkook! Nice to meet you too!" He said glad that he was not stuttering at least because the smile jimin gave him was breathtaking!! Oh, how the hell was he gonna survive he had no idea.

And this was just the beginning!

It didn't take long for jungkook to get settled in his new life, and with jimin by his side it was almost like a piece of cake, he also made friends with jimin's two best friends, 

Min yoongi, he was genius in making, though he insisted that he was born that way, but jungkook had seen him work his ass hard for everything he had achieved, he was quite lazy and jimin introduced him to jungkook as a cat, with the way he squinted his feline eyes at jimin and hissing a curse his way, jungkook was convinced.

Next was Kim namjoon, he was your resident good boy, the boy had everything  
Brains, money and looks, he was student body President too, the only defect was that he was a walking disaster, the boy was extremely clumsy, but jungkook made friends with them easily because, they were great people, with a great heart.

But jungkook was expecting no less from them because they were jimin's friends, after all, Kim Jimin was a sweetheart of their school, due to his bubbly nature and happy and cheerful personality.

He left jungkook breathless so much that he had lost the count, every day with him was beautiful and he for the life of him couldn't grasp how was this boy even real, so kind so perfect.

Jimin was always so giving, it was like his second nature, to bring smiles wherever he went and jungkook got to witness it first hand.

Be it helping old lady's roll their carts, or help them clean their garden, getting them things from market to playing card games with them, he could do anything if that meant he could bring a smile to their faces.

This kindness and love wasn't only limited to humans it extended to animals as well, just like the other day when the two of them were walking home from school, they heard pained whimpers coming from behind a trash can, before jungkook could convince jimin of there being a danger, jimin already had rushed to the trash can to be met with a pitiful sight of a kitten, starved and with possible injuries probably from a squabble with dog? Or another cat? Jungkook couldn't tell. 

He saw and helped as jimin brought the baby kitten home, much to the chagrin of his older brother chanyeol, he wasn't jimin's real brother, chanyeol was 13 when his dad brought 9-year-old jimin home, covered in dirty clothes, probably left to die beside a dumpster, but chanyeol loved jimin with everything he had, even when his father died, he took care of Jimin, juggling work, and his studies.

When jungkook first came to know about their story, he remembered his own mom and his dad, in a way he connected to jimin on a deeper level, he was always there for jungkook, had helped him ease into a new life, got him friends who jungkook agrees were the best he could ever ask for.

somehow he understood why jimin was like this with everyone, he wanted to give people, what he had got

HOPE 

"Sometimes all you need is hand jungkook-ah, that would guide you to light when darkness becomes overwhelming, and I would always be that hand if I could help it!" 

Jimin had told him when jungkook had spilled his heart out to jimin during one of their sleepovers and asked how could he smille every day like nothing was wrong like the world was full of hope and happiness. His answer had floored jungkook, he just couldn't grasp and wrap his head around 

The Enigma That Was Kim Jimin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a quick note 
> 
> Kim jimin is an original character, adopted, hence chanyeol and he has different surnames.
> 
> Next thing he has pink hair and it's not gonna change
> 
> While later Park Jimin, he has blonde hair and owing to his profession it might keep on changing.
> 
> I hope there is no confusion about two jimin's now!! If stil present you can always ask in comment section.


	3. 🍁Love Is Like Wind🍁

Days with jimin were like lifetimes, they were so fun. Jimin was like a flower, that blossoms irrespective of seasons. He made jungkook aware of every breath he took and it made jungkook want to live, for himself, his aunt but more than anyone he wanted to live to be able to see jimin.

Jungkook was a goner, and he knew it!! 

One of the things they started doing together was riding jimin's brother's scooter, it was pretty normal for a Saturday morning, for jimin to stand outside of jungkook’s yard with his shiny pink helmet on his pink hair, jungkook was pulled to him like a moth to a flame. But he wasn't complaining at all, for he was already burning in the feeling.

"Morning kookie!" Jimin chirped jungkook who was still a bit sleepy just grumbled in reply, he was not a morning person, but jimin had the cutest puppy eyes in the Universe, and Jeon Jungkook was a weak, weak man.

"Come Mr. Grumpy, hop on!!" Jungkook couldn't for the life of him understand how jimin was so happy every morning as if sunrises and shines with him, 

Maybe it does, if jimin was sun then jungkook was a sunflower.

Jungkook thought to himself smiling at jimin babbling away, the early morning breeze hitting his face waking him up, it was their Saturday routine to help the neighborhood old ladies with stuff their old bodies could not do anymore. 

It was such a jimin thing to do, jungkook chuckled while looking at him taking the helmet off, and raking his fingers through his hair fluffing them, he smiled at jungkook to come along and jungkook followed.

Their first stop was few houses down where an old lady lived, she had one daughter who lived in Seoul, her husband was no more, she was a cheerful lady and she loved jimin to bits, and jungkook could totally relate.

"Good morning grandma!!" Jimin chirped skipping into her yard, jungkook who was now awake followed him silently, waving out to her in greeting.

"Omo!! Jiminieeeee good morning!!" She replied pinching jimin's chubby cheeks with adoration making jungkook giggle at jimin's whining.

"So we are here to help you with the garden today, you said you needed to plant a few shrubs? Right?" Jimin asked once she let go of his cheeks making them pink just like his hair.

"Yes, that will be great! Please take the necessary tools from the shed, while I bake you some cookies!!" She said patting both of their heads and made her way inside the house and jimin and jungkook got to work.

After an hour and half of planting, weeding and playing with mud and water they were done with the garden, they cleaned themselves up and put the tools back in the small shed when the grandma called them both in to have cookies!

"Thank you so much for helping me out, I wouldn't have been able to do it myself, " the grandma said while serving them freshly baked cookies and a glass of milk, on which they happily munched with laughter and little banter.

Jungkook knew why jimin was doing this, her grandson was in Seoul, and she missed him to bits but couldn't see him often, so jimin made it a point to visit her and let her treat him as her grandson, everyday jungkook fell more and more into the beautiful abyss that was jimin.

After helping a few more people around the neighborhood, jungkook was pretty exhausted and grumpy, and jimin knew enough of him in the few months they have been together to know how to bring his mood up, so he took him to their favorite place

The shrieks, 

It was a milkshake shop pretty popular in their area, the place lived up to its name, it had the best shakes you could have that could make you shriek in happiness, jimin can vouch because he did let out a happy shriek on his first milkshake, jungkook though wasn't as dramatic as him, but had instantly taken liking to the shop.

Today he got their favorite shakes and instead of sitting in their usual spot in the shop, he handed them to jungkook and started driving, making jungkook confused, 

"Whoa, where are we going!" Jungkook asked to which jimin just shrugged and smiled continue driving but when they stopped at the end of the road jungkook was confused

"Is this where you kill me jimin? Am I finally fat enough to be cooked?" Jungkook said acted mock scared making jimin roll his eyes at him.

"Oh, come on smart ass, just follow, you're about to be amazed!!" Jimin replied, walking ahead of him, upon walking a few steps and climbing a small hill of sorts they reached where they wanted and what greeted jungkook, he could never be prepared for that ever.

They were on a cliff, it was beautiful absolutely amazing, the evening sun making the sky look mesmerizing, jimin held his hand and dragged him forward, the waves were hitting the dark rocks that lay on the coastline, making the water white foam when it hit the rocks below, the setting sun making the water shine like crystals, jungkook was awwed.

"Jimin this is..." 

"Beautiful, I know, come let's sit!" Jimin said pulling him down to sit down beside him and jungkook sat down legs crossed, they both were slrupping on their shakes enjoying the wind in their hair, this right here was peace, jungkook thought so much beauty the sun, the ocean, and jimin....

"How come you know this place it feels like heaven jimin like all the world is just a buzz, " jungkook asked looking over at orange fireball that was slowly dipping over the horizon casting a beautiful glow to jimin making him look more and more ethereal, jimin just smiled his beautiful crescent eye smile.

"When dad died, I lost all the hope, considering he was the one who gave me it in the first place, and I just ran out of the house one day and stumbled upon this beautiful place, it got me thinking, and I thought, there is very little to live for in this world, but I was given a second chance when I had nothing, I was given a father, a loving and doting older brother, I should not waste the life he gave me, and that's when I decided that I am gonna be just like him and save a life or at least help the best I could" jimin finished his little monologue turning to look at jungkook who looked at him with glistening eyes! 

"Where do you bring all this love from jimin! Where?" Jungkook asked, making jimin hum looking at the sun that was almost gone, breathing the chilly wind teasing their faces and their hair, and chuckled a little 

"Love is just like this wind jungkookie, you cannot see it but you can feel it!" He said squeezing jungkook's hand And jungkook was in love, he knew right there and then that, this boy right here deserved all the love and happiness in the world, and jungkook would stop at nothing to do just that.

That day jimin had saved jungkook, he had saved his soul, he had shown jungkook love that he thought was not real these days, he had given him hope, and maybe a reason to be a better person than his parents were, unknowingly he had saved a soul.


	4. 🍁Days Of Our Lives🍁

Days with jimin yoongi and namjoon were so full of fun and exciting, their personalities crashing but they still were together, and jungkook had inevitably made a bond with them too.

Yoongi dotted on him, as namjoon did to jimin they loved both jimin and jungkook but they each were protective over one of them.

Yoongi and jungkook were on the school basketball team, yeah! Jungkook was surprised too when he came to know Min Yoongi, the resident sloth was a part of such a game, yoongi had flipped him a middle finger when he expressed his surprise making jimin and namjoon dissolve in fits of laughter on the floor.

They would be there for all the matches yoongi and jungkook had and cheer for them the hardest, yoongi and namjoon knew that the little brats loved each other, I mean who wouldn't when jungkook the muscle pig was reduced to a super soft pup around jimin, frankly hard to miss.

Yoongi had enough of jungkook whining to him about how adorable jimin was and all his super cute and angelic traits that makes him want to build a temple and worship him like a deity. But little did he know he wouldn't have to do anything at all, as love works in its own mysterious ways. Because after tonight's game, cupid was gonna hit them both!! 

The game was as always hyped up and their team had definitely won, they were all gathered around hyping up, jimin like every time was running towards jungkook happily, but suddenly stopped short when he saw a girl cuddling up to his jungkook, who as usual was trying to brush her off awkwardly.. which made jimin smile a little bit, but it didn't last long when he saw the girl sliding her hand up jungkook's arm moving to caress his chest, and jimin had enough of this as he marched towards the two and yanking jungkook away from the girl, and if looks could kill that girl would be in her 3rd reincarnation already.

"Back off!!!! He's mine!!" Jimin all but hissed at the girl standing protectively before jungkook at which the girls just scowled at him, making jimin actually growl at her, if jimin's whole demeanor was screaming murder jungkook would have cooed at his adorable little growl, but jungkook valued his life, so before the situation could escalate jungkook turned him around and put jimin over his shoulder carrying him out of the field, jimin just looked up at the girl giving her a devilish smirk as he saw the girl huff and walk away.

All his confidence was evaporated when jungkook dropped him on the hood of a car in the parking lot, looking at jimin intensely but jimin's cute little pout was making it hard not coo.

"What was that inside jimin?" He inquired voice surprisingly even.

"What! It was nothing!" Jimin said defensively making jungkook sigh and hold his hands making him lookup which jimin was avoiding doing.

"Look at me jimin! Come on I want you to look in my eyes when I say this, !" Jungkook said chuckling at jimin's surprised eyes, he moved his hands to cup jimin's face

"I love you Kim jimin! I don't even know since when, you just pulled me in like a magnet, everything about you makes me want to love you forever and ever!" He finished saying, and the smile that broke out on his face was something that jungkook would never forget, and he would always keep that smile on his face.

"I love you too jungkookie?! Always have and always will!! Be mine please!!" Jimin said pulling jungkook closer by his shirt lips a hair breath away.

"I have been yours since the first time I saw you, baby" and with that, he kissed him with everything he had and jimin kissed him just as eagerly, that night the stars shined brightly upon them as they witnessed a beginning of eternal love.

If yoongi was complaining about jungkook before now he was downright helpless, it was too much fluff for him to handle and namjoon not sharing his sentiments and instead encouraging the duo in their mushy behavior by cooing at them was not helping his sanity at all. 

Do not get him wrong, he was happy that his friends got together, he was so happy for them knowing that the two of them deserved everything that was happening after going through shit all their life, but it was too much for him.

"Ji~~~~~ baby~~~~!!!! Good Morning" jungkook let out in a sickly sweet voice when he spotted jimin and namjoon standing at their lockers, and bounded over to jimin like a puppy to his master, and yoongi swears if jungkook had a tail it would be wagging right now as jimin giggled and peppered his face with kisses.

"Ergggghhh!! Not so early in the morning!!" Yoongi groaned at them, but the two were so lost in their own world they completely ignored him.

"Chill out!! You grumpy cat!! They are in love and so cuteeee!!" Namjoon once again cooed at them, this time earning their attention, with jungkook hugging jimin from the back and dropping kisses to the side of his face.

"Well, that ain't gonna help them graduate now, would it? You! Jungkook let him go to class and you go to yours too!" Yoongi said pulling a whiny jungkook off jimin who was pouting at yoongi.

"That stopped working on me years ago! Kim jimin!! Now scram!!" Yoongi said sternly, and jimin and jungkook knew better than to argue with an angry yoongi so they scurried off as if Satan was on their heels.

Jungkook and jimin much to the chagrin of yoongi still continued their little displays of love, jungkook would always eat lunch with jimin and on an especially good day act like a complete baby and get jimin to feed him.

They would still help out the elderly or anyone in their neighborhood but now with stolen kisses and shameless flirting, the old ladies cooed at their young love.

There were nights when jungkook would not be able to sleep, dark voices leading him astray from what he had achieved, on such nights he would have to just call and jimin would be climbing through his window and hold him while he cried himself to sleep.

Years went by, and the love they had for each other just grew more and more like jimin had said it was like the wind always there, you always feel it.

And jungkook did, they didn't say I love you much to each other, but jungkook knew and felt that love every time when jimin would smile at him.

He had felt it when they graduated high school and jimin had brought him to the cliff, saying as this being the beginning of a new chapter in their life.

He felt it when the university weighed on both of them causing lots of ugly fights going as far as throwing stuff at each other, but within an hour jimin would be back in his arms apologizing if he was wrong or making jungkook realize if he was wrong.

Jungkook never understood how he got this lucky to have jimin in his life if every unfortunate thing happened to him just to lead him to jimin he wouldn't change anything.

So today when he got the confirmation of working on his dream of head photographer in namjoon's company, he knew it was time, he knew he was ready, he had everything perfect friends, perfect house, his precious boyfriend and now a good and stable job, he knew it was time to bring that navy blue tiffany box out and about.


	5. 🍁Take My Hand, Take My Whole Life Too 🍁

Jimin was his rock through everything up until now. He supported jungkook in everything and so did jungkook.

Jimin was into social work he had joined a care center for the elderly and orphans and after working relentlessly finally jimin was the proud owner of the center it was thriving, jungkook was so proud of him it was ridiculous.

Jimin was living his dream of helping as many people as he can, Hope Foundation, was doing great, with people to invest in the foundation, jimin and his team were opening a new center for women who are single, widowed, divorced, and the victims of any type of abuse or crime, by helping them stand again and hopefully start a new life and with the investments coming in, it was not an impossible feat to achieve.

And achieve they did! Finally the new Centre had been done and was going to open soon, so jungkook had the perfect opportunity to pop the question, he just had to get help from jimin's team a little bit and of course yoongi and namjoon.

Namjoon who is the owner of Kim Corps, was the biggest financier in the foundation that jimin had owned, namjoon's family had a business in Entertainment Industry, they owned one of the top modeling agencies in Busan and were trying to extend their business in Seoul, namjoon has been working on it since he became the owner two years ago, he offered jungkook the role of head photographer then but jungkook declined saying he would rather work his way up their and namjoon had understood and trusted his friend and with all his hard work finally jungkook had achieved the position rightfully.

Yoongi, on the other hand, worked as a freelance music producer, he wanted to work silently in the background, so he didn't sign up with any entertainment company, though he got offers to, he also owned some shares in namjoon's company so he was quite comfortable with his life, jimin called him lazy cat, but he just shrugged at him, knowing he was somewhat right, Min yoongi was in a serious committed relationship with his sleep and like devoted boyfriend he put it as his first priority.

Today was the opening event of the new care Centre but unlike the most of the charity events, this one was comprised of all the people from the old center, and people who were benefited from it, and of course the few of the investors, it wasn't a show-off event rather a celebration of how far they have come and the new road they are about to embark upon.

Everything was being set up, and up until now jimin had no clue about anything regarding jungkook’s surprise, which was good, but jungkook was anxious and he knew he had to reign his anxiousness as jimin could read him easily and so he managed to avoid him as much as he could until it was time to go for the plan.

Finally, after the speeches were made and the party was kind of mellowed with most of the elderly and children been escorted off to the center or their respective homes by the foundation center team. Jungkook decided it was time.

Jimin was talking to a few people and thanking them for their presence when jungkook smoothly put a hand around his waist startling jimin a bit.

"Excuse me but I may have to steal him away from here!" Jungkook said evenly to the group jimin was talking to, making them laugh and coo at jimin's flushed face, walking away.

"Oh, so you remember me now?" Jimin said with a little pout and jungkook couldn't wait to make him his finally. So he just put his finger on jimin's lips and pulled him over to a quiet hallway that leads to the staircase of the second floor. 

Jimin was confused but he followed jungkook who stopped in front of the last door in the hallway, which jimin knew was a storeroom, jungkook turned to face jimin and pulled out a blindfold making jimin more confused.

"Is this the part where you kidnap and kill me?? I am fat enough to be cooked?" Jimin sassed jungkook's words from the time he took him to cliff and jungkook had sassed him the same thing.

"Yeah really funny, Sparky! Hold your breath you are about to be amazed!! " Jungkook too sassed jimin's own words as a reply making him laugh but jimin rightfully turned around and he put the blindfold over jimin's eyes and then they both entered the room.

When the blindfold was off of jimin's eyes he couldn't see anything as it was dark and he couldn't feel jungkook’s presence anymore which made him panic.

"Jungkook if you're trying to spook me or something like that it's not funny and I will make you sleep on the couch for a whole month-" jimin's ranting came to an abrupt stop when a light guitar string being played reached his ears and the first light bulb was lit in the corner of the room, jimin squinted his eyes to look clearly when jungkook’s voice flowed in to the room...

Wise men say only fools rush in~~~~

But I can't help falling in love with you~~~~

The picture jimin realized is one of their first pictures together he remembers they took it a week after jungkook came to live next to him, taking jimin back to that day, jungkook had somewhat settled and jimin wanted to remember and mark this as the new beginning so they took the picture, the memory was making his heart soar.

Shall I stay?~~~~

Would it be a sin~~~~

If I can't help falling in love with you?~~~~

After that it was like a chain reaction of light bulbs lighting up with their memories in form of the pictures from their time spent in school, jungkook's first win in high school, their first date, high school graduation, one was from when they sent chanyeol off at airport when he went to Japan for his job, their little dates, some including their friends, namjoon's taking over party, four of them at yoongi's new home and his genius lab's opening celebration, jimin's first centre opening, and other few pictures of just jungkook, and jimin taking over life together, getting through every milestone together.

Like a river flows surely to the sea~~~~

Darling, so it goes~~~~

Some things are meant to be~~~~

Jimin was now full-on sobbing and jungkook’s soft voice singing his favorite song, their memories, their life with each other laying bare before his eyes like a movie being made, as the room lit up more and more jimin had also made a complete turn and was now facing jungkook who standing in front of him smiling so brightly and lovingly that jimin was breathless, jungkook took jimin's left hand turned it upside down and kissed his palm tying a string to his ring finger and jimin could only watch him with eyes sparkling from tears when jungkook sang the next lines of the song walking backward on to a high podium....

So~~~~~

Take my hand~~~~~~

take my whole life too~~~~~~

For, I can't help falling in love with you~~~~

Jungkook dig into his coats pocket and slid the ring through the string he held up and it went gliding straight onto jimin's ring finger, jimin gasped when he turned his hand over to look at pretty sliver band containing a single diamond in the center and he teared up again.

"Please marry me, Ji, for I can't live without you because your love is the air I need to breathe, make me the happiest man alive, and please marry me!" Jungkook said tears flowing freely from his eyes he had tried his best not to cry while he was singing but now looking at jimin and all the pictures or more like their entire life around them he couldn't hold back anymore, and jimin wasted no time in running towards him jungkook meeting him halfway, they hugged each other as if their life depended on it, and maybe it did, jungkook thinks he wasn't alive until he met jimin he was just getting by, jimin saved him in more ways than he could imagine.

"Of course I will!!! you dummy!! Of course, I will! " jimin said before finally kissing his boyfriend, the kiss was salty with their tears, but their hearts were full of sweet love and memories, they both were content. 

At the moment they both had everything they ever wanted and dreamed off, they had achieved their dreams and were still together through everything, getting married was last on their to-do list but with today it had been ticked off too. 


	6. 🍁One Autumn Day🍁

The days leading up to their wedding were particularly chaotic, as they had little people they could call their family so they decided to have a small wedding with their closest family.

It was really tough for jungkook to choose his best man because chanyeol was gonna walk jimin down the aisle, so yoongi and namjoon were in the run to be jungkook's best man.

To make it memorable jimin had suggested a dance-off between the two of them the winner would be the best man and the loser would be the ring bearer, although both parties had agreed to the terms yoongi refused to dance, no amount of puppy eyes and innocents faces jimin pulled made him agree. So finally a round of UNO was played much to the chagrin of jimin.

Results were yoongi became the best man and namjoon the ring bearer, with namjoon claiming foul play by yoongi which was shot down shortly by an icy glare from the said man. But knowing yoongi, jimin knew there was something yoongi was hiding something but he let it go since he wanted to get married. In one piece! Thank you very much! 

The preparation month for the wedding went by in a blur with both the grooms managing the planning along with their work.

Which obviously lead to arguments, bankers, and lots of memories being made such as today when they had especially taken off from their work to actually work on their wedding planning. 

All four of them were gathered in jimin and jungkook's humble abode, yes they already live together as chanyeol now stays in Japan and jimin hates living alone.

With various things spread out in front of them they were choosing the stuff for their ceremony, though it being a simple ceremony, they were gonna need basic things down, jimin was so excited he always had dreamt of getting married one day, and have a family despite he was never given one but that didn't discourage him to have his own.

"So jungkook roses or lilies??" Jimin asked pulling up pictures of pink roses and white lilies, up to him with sparkling eyes, jungkook made a face of contemplation before answering.

"Lilies!" He said and went back to looking at the guest list and cakes, jimin cleared his throat, gaining his and both yoongi and namjoon's attention to him again.

"Roses or lilies, jungkook?" Jimin asked again pushing the picture of roses a little forward with a dazzling smile, and jungkook understood, looking at yoongi and namjoon who trying hard not to laugh at jungkook's face right now.

"Roses!" Jungkook finally answered making jimin smile and give him a kiss.

"I am glad we could agree on that!" At jungkook’s forfeited expression yoongi and namjoon couldn't hold it together anymore.

8th November 

It was a beautiful day of Autumn, the season that carries more gold in its pocket than another season, and jimin ever the optimistic soul had very eloquently told jungkook once, 

"Autumn is a second spring where every leaf is a flower."

Today was the day of their wedding, it was a bright and beautiful day with a clear sky, jimin was in his changing room where he was getting ready with the help of namjoon, he was unusually fidgety today.

He was looking like an absolute angel in his black suit making his pink hair pop and namjoon had conveyed that to him, that jungkook was gonna be breathless once he saw jimin.

The door to the room opened when namjoon was trying to calm jimin down they both turned towards the door which revealed chanyeol with his bright smile.

Jimin all but ran to his brother's arms, he had missed chanyeol so much since he had shifted to Japan for the job. Chanyeol broke the hug holding jimin at arm's length to admire his look, looking at jimin today brought tears to his eyes.

"How do I look yeolie hyung??" Jimin asked twirling around in front of his brother making chanyeol let out a watery chuckle, jimin quickly ran to his brother to wipe his tears.

"Absolutely, gorgeous my jiminie!! You look so so so beautiful, dad would have been so happy to see you today" he said letting a few tears flow which brought out jimin's own tears.

" I feel like it was just yesterday when dad had brought you home, and you took your first little steps towards me, albeit a little skeptically towards me, and I in my thirteen years of life had never been so happy when you looked up and smiled at me, it feels like yesterday when you would steal my bike to go on rides with your boyfriend, and today you here ready to walk down the aisle, time has flown and I want to hold it jiminie" chanyeol said now full-on crying and hugging jimin to his chest.

"I love you yeolie hyung! You accepted me when no one wanted me, treated me like a prince, loved me to bits, even after d-dad... You n-never let me feel his absence, thank you for everything yeolie hyung, time can fly however fast it wants, I will always be your little jiminie, your little baby brother, and no amount of time will change that!" Jimin said and then it was a sob fest all three of them crying.

"We h-have t-to d-d-do your make up again Jiminie" namjoon stuttered through his tears pulling both the brother's attention to him and they all let out a watery laugh.

On the other hand, jungkook wasn't fairing so well either, he was pacing back and forth continuously making yoongi both dizzy and regretting his decision of being his best man.

"Will you please stop jungkook, aishh you are making me regret cheating on that UNO game now!?" Yoongi finally having being fed up of him exclaimed loudly making jungkook stop in his tracks, pointing an accusing finger at yoongi.

"So, you did cheat on that game, why would you cheat on my wedding game hyung, omg!!! Omg!!" Yoongi just rolled his eyes as Jungkook started pacing more furiously after that knowledge.

"Stop before I throw hands Jeon Jungkook!!" Yoongi said in an icy tone which made jungkook freeze on the spot, even in his anxious state he knew not to upset him.

"See wasn't so hard was it, now you are gonna wear your suit jacket and walk to alter like a good boy and wait for jimin, understood!!" He said holding him by shoulders and squeezing them for the impact.

"Hyung what if-" 

"No shut up, Jeon nothing you think is going to be happening!! You're gonna go out there get married to the love of your life and I am gonna drink all the alcohol I can" yoongi said more sternly to him to which jungkook just nodded they both took a deep breath and moved to wear their suit jackets.

Soon jungkook along with yoongi was standing at the alter, still fidgeting when hiss came from his left where yoongi was standing he immediately halted his movements. 

Next minute the soft music came through it was their favorite song, the one jungkook sang to jimin all the time his breath got caught in his throat when jimin and chanyeol walked in and started walking down the aisle, jungkook couldn't take his eyes off of jimin, both their eyes meeting shining with tears, today their love would be completed, chanyeol kissed jimin's forehead giving his hand to jungkook, who took his hand and stood before his everything, his love, his life, his JIMIN.

When jungkook kissed jimin at the alter, it was new, he felt new tingles, new emotions flow through his heart and soul, it was like his soul was finally complete, he didn't want anything else, this man right here right in his arms, smiling at him with eyes sparkling in tears and pure unadulterated love was everything he could have ever wanted.

Today he felt like he was reborn! 

He felt like his life had finally found it's meaning! 

He was so so so delighted and glad he was feeling like he had the world in his arms!! 

But people like jimin, so kind, so pure, so full of love who only know how to give and never take are angels! 

And as sad as that sounds they are too good for this world.!! 

And jungkook learned that the hard way!!! 


	7. 🍁Accident🍁

Married life was bliss!!

Well, sort off jungkook would say, nothing much had changed as they were already living together after chanyeol left for Japan. They had rules around the house such as chores, were distributed between them, if one cooks, the other would do the dishes and so on.

Today was jungkook’s cooking day, jimin had just come back and gone to freshen up, so jungkook thought that until the food is done he should make tea for his husband, as excited as a bunny that he was he accidentally knocked jimin favorite mug, shattering pieces.

God!!!! he was soo dead, angry jimin was dangerous jimin gulping he threw the cup in the trash and decided to absolve his sin somehow. So he decided to test waters first, he moved to living room where jimin was sitting watching tv and cleared his throat to his get attention.

"Uhm... Ji, baby, what would you hypothetically do if somebody knocked your favorite mug down and smashed it beyond repair?" He asked looking nervously at jimin, whose eyes widened knowing where this was going, but he schooled his face to neutral.

"Hypothetically? Hmmm, I would bring out my best puppy eyes and few tears to ask namjoon hyung to tie him up to a chair and have yoongi hyung torture him and make him sleep on the couch for at least a month.. hypothetically!!" Jimin said looking at him with a glint in his eyes which only made jungkook gulp dryly, he knew this wasn't an empty threat and those two would not back out of it, especially if jimin pulls out his puppy eyes, jungkook actually shuddered while imagining it.

"I got that cup from the old lady two blocks down... I suggest you run...hypothetically of course, " jimin said going back to watching his show. And jungkook ran at the speed of the light.

They were happy as much as they can be. Even with all the imperfections and clumsiness, jimin loved jungkook to death and jungkook knew it.

But nobody prepared them for what was gonna come soon......

That morning was just like any other mornings, they were cuddled up to each other, the sun peeking through the curtain waking jimin up gently, who woke up with a content smile on his face and looked at the most beautiful person cuddled up to him still in his dreams he chuckled.

"Jungkookieeeee" jimin whispered in his ears, but jungkook being the rock he did not move a bit, so jimin leaned forward and kissed jungkook's arm which was under his head making him groan.

"Jungkookieeeeee~~~~" jimin whispered again.

"Jungkook...wake up babe!!!" Jungkook just groaned and nuzzled more into the pillows mumbling something incoherent and jimin just chuckled at his husband's antics.

"You're married now, try to be a responsible adult!!" Jimin said shaking him to which Jungkook just moaned and pulled his husband and squashed him between him and the bed making jimin giggle when he nuzzled his neck and peppered a few kisses.

"God you are such a baby, I married a man child" jimin laughed at jungkook's sleepy pout and squinting eyes, unwinding jungkook’s hands from his body he got up.

"Baby come back!!" Jungkook whines making grabby hands at jimin, which just made jimin giggle so hard.

"Nope, we do not have anything in our fridge that is edible, so my dear hubby I am going grocery shopping! While you wake up and get ready for work! " Jimin announced in a sing-song voice already picking his keys up.

"Just gimme five minutes baby, I 'll go and grab us groceries," jungkook said already awake but jimin just pushed him towards the bathroom tutting his tongue.

"Oh, no no no, you get ready and I will be back before you know it," jimin said leaning towards jungkook, who closed his eyes waiting for his much-awaited morning kiss but was flicked on his forehead instead.

"Yaaahhhhh!! Kim Jimin!!!" He shouted running behind a giggling jimin who already reached the threshold of their door with the sofa separating him and jungkook.

"It's Jeon Jimin since last month" he winked and giggled at jungkook which painted a smile on jungkook’s face too.

"Yeah, I will see you Jeon Jimin, when you get back!!" Jungkook challenged with a smirk and smug smile.

"Maybe I won't come back then" poking his tongue out to jungkook, jimin slipped out the door making jungkook chuckle and shake his head at his husband.

After getting showered jungkook got back to the room, getting dressed for his work they were shooting for the new catalog and namjoon insisted that it had to their best so jungkook was fired up, he was just about to do his hair when his phone rang, thinking it must be namjoon getting jittery and calling to see if he was awake yet, he chuckled to answer the phone.

Love. Jungkook frowned looking at the device why jimin was calling him maybe to ask if he wanted something, he picked up the call and the never-ending nightmare began.

"Hello, " 

"Hello, the owner of this phone has been in an accident and your number was listed as emergency contact, we are taking him to City hospital, please be there soon" with that the line went dead, time stopped he felt as if someone had crushed his heart and smashed it to smithereens, he bolted back to reality when his phone rang again, it was namjoon this time, he picked up the call

"Kook, where are -" but he was cut off by jungkook's shaken up voice

"N-namjoon h-h-hyung, jimin, accident hospital, I have to go hyung" as if somebody punched him he hung up the phone and made a mad dash towards the door breaking a vase on his way but he couldn't care less about it.

2hours. It has been two hours since the doctors had taken jimin into surgery and jungkook had not stopped bouncing his legs, chanyeol was fortunately in Seoul, so he was getting here as soon as he could namjoon was pacing the waiting area, while yoongi was holding jungkook’s hand who held it with a death grip. 

So when the doctors finally came out, jungkook was over the doctor, who could only shake his head at him.

"We couldn't save him, too much internal bleeding, I am so sorry!!I " The doctor apologized bowing to the family, namjoon and jungkook’s aunt who had arrived just when the doctor announced the news let out a shrill cry, jungkook refused to believe.

"No, you are lying!" Jungkook said grabbing the doctors collar and pushing him on the wall.

"You lying piece of shit, how dare you?!? My jimin is not dead, you hear that!???" He all but screamed in the doctor's face who understood him but was fearful of his rage. Within seconds namjoon and yoongi pulled jungkook back and apologized to the doctor.

"He's gone jungkook! Please get a grip!!" Namjoon pleaded with him, and jungkook just broke down crying and crying out jimin's name.

"Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~" he all but screamed before blacked out.


	8. 🍁Rockbottom🍁

Numb.

That's what all he was since the funeral, it had been hellish for everyone like someone had just extracted the literal life out of everybody and maybe that was it, jimin was the light of life so now that he went he took it with him.

The funeral went by in a blur, chanyeol and yoongi braved up handling everything, while namjoon just dragged jungkook through everything like a lifeless doll, jungkook had not spoken a word since he came to after passing out in the hospital lobby, which was worrying everyone but they had to brave it up and send off their friend whether they liked it or not.

The day of the funeral was a gloomy day as if nature was also sad at the loss of such a kind and loving soul, jungkook was barely hanging on by the thread he just kept looking at jimin in the casket.

his baby....

He was so peaceful, as beautiful as the first time he saw him, the nasty scars lining up his head and face could do nothing to deter his beauty, he looked like an angel and jungkook knew first hand that he was one.

It was no brainer that jungkook was not in any state to say anything so it had to be chanyeol to say the parting words to jimin and it was a complete agony to do that but he had to.

"Kim Jimin, the best son, the best brother, the best friend, best husband, and the kindest soul anyone could ever have the chance to meet with. He brought to people something that is hard to find these days and that was **Hope.** He believed that hope could change a person's life like his had when my father brought him home, he was real than any real I brother could have asked for. He brought hope to me when he looked at me with anxious eyes for the first time when I met him and it made me want to protect and love him with everything I have and be the person I am today. Jimin brought hope and life to many people, he was the literal angel! And maybe he is finally where he belongs with other angels like him. He was too good for this world. You will be immensely missed baby brother and I am lucky I got to be with you, I will love you forever and always" with that chanyeol broke down into huge sobs and frankly nobody that was present was any better every person present was somehow helped by jimin and they agreed to every word chanyeol spoke. 

Its been a week since the funeral, but jungkook has yet to say a word about it, he just stays wherever he is left, staring in to space with tears flowing through his eyes, yoongi and namjoon were constantly taking care of him, chanyeol went back since jimin's death had taken a huge toll on him too and watching jungkook like that it was too much and he couldn't take it and everyone understood him since jimin was his last piece of family.

So he had left right after all the formalities of hospitals and police authorities, as it was a road accident it had gotten reported. 

According to the investigation, a little boy had run in the street out of nowhere and jimin had swerved his car in order to avoid hitting him and the car hit the curb and rolled twice, the kid sustained minor injuries and was only in shock due to the accident and the doctors believed he could recover soon while jimin sustained major injuries due to the impact he had hit his head and lost a lot of blood the crash was fatal. The family of the child had been to the funeral, and chanyeol had accepted the condolences, his baby brother even in his last moments had saved a life.

All-day jungkook would either lay on the bed or on the sofa silent, he had not been out of the house since they came back from the funeral.

Yoongi and namjoon had to practically drag him to get showered and changed, they were constantly walking on eggshells around him as jungkook had literally pushed namjoon and tackled him when he tried to clear the broken pieces of the shattered vase.

It was like jungkook was living in the dream-like trans if he touched or changed anything the reality would crash on him, that jimin was no more with him. Namjoon and yoongi were living with him for a week, too worried to go back home.

"Maybe I won't come back then"

Jungkook woke up gasping for air, he was In the bed soaked in sweat and tears he started patting the bed frantically for jimin, he was breathing harshly, he hastily got out of the bed, seeing the broken vase, he panicked and started running to the door.

Jimin

His jimin, he was not in the bed, he had to go look for him, where had he gone?? He started running out the door. The heavy pounding of footsteps woke the two friends up woke they rushed behind their frantic friend.

"Jungkook?!? Stoppp!!" Yoongi shouted rushed to him namjoon joining soon

"Where are you going?!? Jungkook look at me!!!!! come on!??" Namjoon said grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him to get him to focus and when he looked at him he spoke after a week, he finally spoke.

"J-jimin, he was not with me when I woke up he-he went to the store I -I-I have to go get him!!! Move!!! let me go to him!! " He said and got out of his grip, only to be caught by yoongi.

" no jungkook!! jimin, he is not coming back anymore!" Yoongi said holding jungkook back to which jungkook shook his head wildly squirming in his hold.

"Nooooo~ noo, what the fuck are you saying!??? He is waiting, I have to go!!! " he was crying so much that yoongi couldn't stop his own tears and whimpers so namjoon stepped up, he held jungkook and made him sit on the stairs of the porch, yoongi joining them they both hugged jungkook the boy was hysterical.

"Jungkook listen to me, jimin... he is not coming back anymore, " jungkook just shook his head frantically crying loudly with every word that namjoon spoke.

"Nooo, jimin is alive, he is coming back, yoongi tell me, tell me jimin is okay, and he is just at the center, say it, please!!!!? I am begging you!!!" He screamed shaking yoongi who could just cry looking at his miserable friend so he turned to namjoon.

"All this is a nightmare right, jimin can't leave me, he can't live without me and he knows I will die without him, tell me this is a bad bad bad dream right!? Rightttttt!?!?!? Say something!!!!!!! Why the fuck are you crying namjoon, stop crying, he - he!!" He broke down falling into namjoon's chest crying hysterically, making yoongi and namjoon just hold him while he wailed and wailed in pure agony.

"He -he - he left me yoongiiiiiiiii, he fucking left me alone, what the fuck am I gonna do without him " he wailed and wailed to them but both of them could only hug the boy tighter and cry with him, a loss like this one was unbearable and there was nothing they could tell him, jimin was his everything.

"Jiminieeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! babyyyyyyyy!!!!! whyyyyyyyyyyy~~~~~" he kept wailing loudly that's all he could do and the finally slept when he couldn't anymore all three friends cried themselves to sleep that night.

When jungkook woke up the next morning he was disoriented but when he saw yoongi and namjoon sleeping next to him and everything came back and he started to cry again. Jungkook was lost without him, he just couldn't live, he just wanted to stop the pain.

Oh, it was so unbearable.

Jimin had given him Life, given him hope and will and a new motive to go on. He had even died while saving a life. What a way to go. Jungkook knew jimin wouldn't have changed the scene, he would have chosen to save the child if given a second chance. 

Namjoon and yoongi had woke up to their friend crying again and it broke their hearts all over again they made him stop crying to calm him down and tried to put some sense to him.

"Jungkook, please you have to pull yourself together, jimin wouldn't be happy seeing you like this" yoongi said patting his back while his face was buried in namjoon's chest.

"What am I gonna do?? I am nothing without him, he is my air without him how yoongi, I - I d-dont " jungkook broke down again.

"You remember what you told me once, hmm??? That your life is a gift from jimin, he gave you hope and you owe it to him?? Hm? So live it for him jungkook, live the life he gave you, live for the both of you, he might be gone from this world but nobody can take him out of your heart jungkook, he will always be there, and you will feel him with every beat, please don't let him down, please live" it was namjoon this time, because only he was capable of saying something so deep and meaning full and he was successful as jungkook stopped crying and nodded. 

Later that night jungkook dreamed of jimin, jimin at their special at sitting next to him holding his hand while the wind played with his hairs he was glowing in the setting sun smiling at jungkook and telling him that

"**love** **is like wind, you can't see it but you always feel it."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So?? How is the story sofar??? 
> 
> Do you guys hate me?? 
> 
> Did you cry??? Because i did!! Tell me in comments!!! 
> 
> Thank you for choosing to read my story even thought it may be lacking!!


	9. 🍁 A New Leaf 🍁

After that night, jungkook had started to show a few signs of life. The few weeks after that were still tough on him. He did not go out of his house much but he was eating and showering and had cleaned up the broken vase. He was not fine and won't be for a long time but he was trying.

Namjoon and yoongi gave their friend the space he needed. They didn't want to push him too much, he was still fragile so they took what they got.

After three weeks jungkook finally got out of the apartment and showed up at the company. Namjoon was surprised but masked it well and welcomed him.

Days were getting monotonous, jungkook would get up, get ready and go to work after that he spent late hours at the new center that they had opened. There were quite a few people who needed help, jimin's passing had taken a toll on everyone in his team too and jungkook was helping them get back on track as it was jimin's dream and he would be damned before he let it crush.

So he would either work at namjoon's company or he would be at the two centers alternating in between them to see if he could help wherever and with whatever he could.

Somedays he would lock himself up in the room where he proposed jimin to marry him, which was still filled with their little memories and he would cry and cry until he couldn't anymore and then fall asleep in there, if he showed up at work next day with swollen bloodshot eyes namjoon would just give him a light squeeze on his shoulder but won't mention anything further.

Jungkook had changed he was wasn't the same boy he used to be anymore he stopped smiling and interacting with people, only speaking when spoken to. He only talked to yoongi and namjoon, which in itself wasn't much but the friends didn't complain as they were happy for the little insight they would have on him.

There were days where jungkook would show up at yoongi's doorstep in the middle of the night completely disheveled, his eyes bloodshot, yoongi would just pull the boy let, let him cry and scream until the poor boy tired himself and would eventually fall asleep. Namjoon would be knocking at the door as soon as he can then he and namjoon would watch the boy cry in his sleep but could do absolutely nothing for him.

There would be days where yoongi would lose it. It was extremely unbearable seeing jungkook like this, just a shell of a person he used to be, was this really love?? 

Does love make you this helpless??. 

This miserable???

He didn't want to fall in love anymore!!! 

On such days namjoon would run to him hold him while he cried. He wasn't like namjoon who was ever the calm. He missed jimin!! Like crazy! Jimin was his best friend too. He had been with jimin for years, jimin was there when his mother had died, he was there to hold him when he had cried days and days. Jimin was the one who encouraged him to take up basketball to channel his feelings into the sport instead of hurting himself.

jimin!! Jimin!! Jimin!! 

Is there a person jimin had not saved?? 

Why must God take someone like him away in a world where people like jimin were needed he would cry at how unfair all this was and watching jungkook just wither away was literally heartbreaking for him. And tonight he just couldn't keep it together anymore he was angry!! and extremely sad.

"I don't understand namjoon, why him?" He asked when there were no tears left to cry anymore jungkook was sleeping the boy had stopped crying in his sleep and dozed off when yoongi spoke.

"I don't know what to say hyung! Maybe even God needs love and jimin was the definition of love!" Namjoon said sighing while looking at jungkook's sleeping form.

"Look at him joon, this boy was abandoned by his own parents, mother thought getting doped up was a better idea than feeding and loving her only son, then he comes here and meets jimin and it's like happiness is handed to him the love he never got was poured over him only to be snatched away so brutally from him, how is that fair joon tell me!! Just look at him he needs it more than anyone!" Yoongi said signing and running his hands-on his face tired.

The little breakdowns would keep happening if they don't do something about it and namjoon knew what he had to do he was working on it and maybe it was time he did it tonight was the worse night.

"Hyung I have thought of something! You know, that could help him!" Namjoon mumbled twiddling his thumbs when yoongi turned to look at him.

"What? Tell me about it?" He asked a little intrigued.

"You know how our company opened a new branch in Seoul two months back right? I was thinking that maybe I should move there to work and take jungkook along with me, " namjoon finished looking at yoongi who was quiet for a minute so namjoon continued.

"I have thought about it hyung, somebody needs to go there and I think the only way to help jungkook is to pull him out of this town because this town screams jimin.Everyone, everything is connected to him in some way or the other, as sad as it is the only way to help the boy anymore is to pull him out of this town" namjoon finished looking at the sleeping boy with sad and tired eyes.

"You are right, but I am coming too!" Yoongi stated making namjoon frown.

"But hyung you love this place, your mama was from here it is your comfort place," namjoon said to which yoongi just sighed.

"I know but I miss jimin too namjoon!! And it's hard for me too!! Jimin and my mom are right in my heart. Jungkook is the only thing that connects to jimin and I can't lose him too!!" Yoongi said determinedly.

"But what about the centers?? We can't just-" namjoon was city off by yoongi walking to his room and coming back with an envelope.

"This came in today! It's from chanyeol he is moving back here. He left the job and is gonna be working on the centers along with his boyfriend" yoongi said handing the envelope to namjoon who read its contents and nodded.

"This is perfect! I will have to talk to chanyeol about this!! This could work! Let's not tell jungkook just yet, " both friends nodded in agreement.

A few days after that chanyeol came back with boyfriend baekhyun, they all met up at the shrieks, with baekhyun letting out a loud one on his first sip and a few more after that making the mood a little bit lighter.

"Well, I completely agree with you on the decision namjoon, jungkook is the only link to my baby brother and I would do anything to save him besides he needs to move on he is still young and has his entire life in front of him, did you talk to him about it??" Chanyeol asks his eyes got slightly glassy which made baekhyun squeeze his hand a little.

"We did actually and he straight out refused to leave, which was expected of him" yoongi replied they had spoken to jungkook after they got confirmed that chanyeol would be arriving soon and he flipped off on them for even suggesting something like that.

"It's tough for him, we are meeting him tonight for dinner and I will talk to him," chanyeol said giving them a slight smile.

Later that night jungkook arrived at jimin's family home next to his aunt, who was currently in Jeju at her friend's home. The house held so many memories of them jungkook couldn't stop the tear that rolled down his cheek he wiped it off in time for the door to be opened and being greeted by chanyeol. 

They went inside where baekhyun was setting the table, jungkook had heard of him from jimin on their wedding, he was a little miffed that due to some work chanyeol couldn't bring him, the man was kind that much jungkook knew went he met them on the airport a few days back. 

The dinner was quite peaceful. After that jungkook went into jimin old room it was sort of same as jimin had only brought along his clothes when he moved in with jungkook, he could feel jimin in this room, a young jimin, running to find clothes, fixing his hair, talking to jungkook across his window, dissolving into jungkook’s arms during their sleepovers, both of them making put on the bed late in the night, all their pillow talks, jimin, and his dreams, jungkook's dreams it wasn't long before the tears sprung to his eyes again.

"Hey buddy" jungkook was broken from his train of thoughts by chanyeol's voice, who came in and sat next to him.

"Hey hyung! I am so happy that you are back!" Jungkook said forcing his voice to be steady.

"I am happy to be back too. Maybe I shouldn't have left in the first place, I missed the precious years of his life, I wouldn't have moved if- if I knew!!" And with that chanyeol broke down and jungkook put an arm around his shoulders, side hugging him.

"No hyung! You knew jimin, he would have wanted you to go to your dream find your happiness and live your life, he would never be happy holding you back from it, you know him better than anyone hyung stop crying" jungkook consoled him.

"So should you jungkook!" Chanyeol said making jungkook pull away from him defensively he knew where this was going he started shaking his head and chanyeol just held his hand with pleading eyes.

"Listen to me jungkook, you are withering away, I hate to say this but you have to move on and for that, you have to go out of here go with namjoon, chase your dreams jimin would want that-" jungkook stood up abruptly shaking his head violently.

"No, I can't leave jimin here, the center is jimin's dream I can't leave it to achieve my dreams that's selfish!!" Jungkook exclaimed.

"I am here for that jungkook, I promise you to look after the centers and keep his dream alive, I have achieved all I wanted my dreams my future, my love! But you have still a lot to see, a lot to achieve, find love again you have your whole life!" Chanyeol said to which jungkook shook his head.

"I only love jimin and always will! I can't go, no I won't!" Jungkook said backing away from the room.

"You think you are making him happy by doing this?? He was so proud of you and your accomplishments, he would always be rooting for you, I hate to break it you that they were his dreams as much as they were yours. And you have no right to give them up, it would only cause him pain and I won't let that happen you understand!! Please, jungkook I have already lost jimin and I now I don't want to lose you too. Please! Please!!!" He begged to jungkook who was crying out loud making baekhyun appear at the door but he didn't come in, it was not his place jungkook crouched in front chanyeol and hugged him tightly.

"I will go hyung! You don't have to beg and you will never lose me or jimin! I am your brother too!! You will always have me!" Jungkook said pulling back, he looked at baekhyun smiling while nodding his head at him, which took he as his cue to enter he hugged chanyeol from behind and jungkook smiled through his tears at them.

Jungkook spent the night in jimin's room curled up on his bed, he didn't cry anymore. He realized that he was hurting the people that he loved, they were trying their best to help him and he was selfishly drowning in his sorrow, chanyeol crying was an eye-opener. He had forgotten that everybody had lost something when jimin had died, and they were selflessly trying to soothe him forgetting their own sadness. He was ashamed, jimin would be so disappointed in him. 

But he won't continue anymore, he will be there for everyone who had been there for him. He would live for them. Maybe it was time to turn a new leaf! 


	10. 🍁Fireball🍁

Everything was packed and ready to go. Jungkook had worked tirelessly the last week in handing over the reins to chanyeol and baekhyun. They both, especially, baekhyun was so excited about it and jungkook just knew that he could trust them with this last part of jimin.

Yoongi had pretty much-packed everything he which was not much since he was a simple man whereas namjoon was just not sure what he should leave behind but yoongi was too possessive of his stuff that he refused to leave nothing behind literally nothing.

Leaving the town was agonizing, jungkook had refused to hand over the keys to the room where all his memories we're locked up and very reluctantly handed the keys of his house to chanyeol so he could clean it from time to time, there was no way jungkook would sell their house, he and jimin had built it with their own hands and he would not let anybody taint it.

On the day they were supposed to leave Busan, jungkook had used the morning to meet the old ladies who used and jimin used to visit regularly and say his goodbyes and visit all the places he and jimin always went to, 

The shrieks.

The cliff.

And 

_His grave._

It was the last place he went to that day, he had brought pink roses and carnations with him. He knew jimin loved them smiling to himself he sat down on the ground next to the headstone pulling out a few weeds here and there and started to arrange the flowers around when a gust of wind flew through him making one of the roses fall over his lap, which painted a smile on his face.

"Yeah, Good morning to you too! I am sorry that I took so long to come to see you. I hope you are not mad at me." Jungkook said going back to putting flowers around once he was done he pulled his knees closer resting his arms over them and just simply gazed at the headstone.

"I have been too selfish Ji, I was so drowned in my own self that I forgot that everyone was hurting just as much, I unknowingly made them sadder. But I hope you forgive me." A soft blow of wind was his answer and jungkook didn't realize but he was crying.

"I am leaving today Ji, Namjoon and yoongi hyung are moving with me too! They think I need to move on and for that, I should leave this town behind. But you know what I think? That nothing can erase you from my life, but they are right somehow because I am not getting any better, even picked up some bad habits already!" He said taking out a pack of cigarettes from his jacket and waved it around when there was stillness around him he chuckled painfully.

"I know you don't not like that, but I guess you have to cut me some slack after you left me alone." He continued wiping his tears away from his eyes.

"I -i -i am g-gonna come see you, whenever I can, I am gonna miss you so damn much and I l-love y-youuu!! My baby!! My Ji! Goodbye!!" With last of his tears, he stood up dusting his clothes, the beautiful breeze was blowing making his hair ruffle he put his arms out and for a moment he felt like jimin hugged him and was in his arms he let out a sob diving into the fleeting impression, when he opened his eyes there was nothing the wind had stopped and he was alone _again._

_It's gonna take some time to get used to that feeling._

_ **Seoul** _

Seoul was nothing like their small town. It was a great giant. Whereas people in their town knew everybody and greeted each other when they passed by, here in this city nobody had the time for that, busy streets, cafes, people either in a rush to get somewhere or too busy to get out of somewhere.

Jungkook felt like a small speck of snowflake in the white blanket that covered the entire City. He was scared to step into this vast sea, this foreign territory, last time he ventured into a completely new territory jimin was there holding his hands and helping him through everything that came this way, however, this time he was alone, or so he thought. 

There were hands on his shoulders lightly squeezing them and bringing him back to the present time, jungkook looked to his side to see namjoon and yoongi giving him the encouraging smile and silently assuring him that he is not alone in this.

They settled down in the car that was waiting from them outside the airport, which would take them to namjoon's family home in Seoul, his father had insisted that they use it instead of renting rooms, jungkook had tried to protest against the idea but had been shut down with defeat.

The new branch had been advancing quite well as namjoon had said but it needed more work compared to the one in Busan, as it was new and it was in need of some regulations and organizing as the new staff had not been gelled well enough just yet. They had a lot of new staff because namjoon believed in giving opportunities to new people and hated for someone to leave their families behind. 

Jungkook was gonna take over the photography department as he was already the head photographer in the Busan branch, so here he would continue to be the same but will have a few interns and trainees under him. So he had to conduct a few interviews soon enough. Their new branch as of right now had no big projects so they had little time for a few interviews and workshops.

Yoongi had been grumpy since he left his apartment and it was driving namjoon up the walls, the man was complaining about every little thing, he would not let namjoon drive which led to a full-blown argument so finally jungkook stepping up to drive had soothed the war of words. Yoongi was gonna be signing up as a producer for one of the groups that this new facility was going to debut. 

It was a first for namjoon since they have always worked with models so far, but his father thought it was time they branch out in that direction as well, yoongi being the one with knowledge was roped in for the position. An entire floor had been given to him for his genius lab, his office, and the recording studio no questions asked.

Jungkook was never the one to sit still he was a wanderer well jimin had a part to play in that, he wanted to explore a little bit, needed some time to himself and maybe his hyungs understood that. So he left home bundled up as it was snowing lightly with the promise of not going too far from home.

He started walking on the sidewalk, they were not too far from the city just on the outskirts jungkook strolled looking around snow dribbling lightly along his face bringing a smile to his face, he sat on a park bench thinking about everything that happened.

They were gonna be okay. Jungkook was gonna be okay he had the best of friends he could ever ask for, and the only best thing to ever happen to him had brought them into his life. He was grateful for everything. 

He sat there looking around just breathing and existing, when he heard a church bell ring he looked on the other side of the road, he squinted his eyes to focus more, it was a small chapel covered with Snow, painting the little establishment white, a soft yellow glow was cast by the few lamp-posts lined up along its path it looked beautiful.

He watched as the door to the chapel opened and a flash of orange rushed out of it. Jungkook focused more to see it was an individual running out of the door, he stood out in the white snow like a flame with his orange ensemble that jungkook now realized was a long jacket-cum cape, the boy had his face covered up to his nose but jungkook could make out a few strands of blond hair sticking out from the Red Cape, when he was running across the white snow like a fireball, jungkook had not noticed but there was black car waiting just a few steps away, the boy hastily got inside the car and drove off.

Jungkook looked back to the small snow-covered chapel once more as the bell rang once again then to the tail lights of the retreating vehicle. 

_**"Fireball"**_ he whispered to snow and then smiled and shook his head a little deciding to retreat home too. 


	11. 🍁Fireball And Firecracker🍁

The studio was in chaos.

Obviously...

Since the shoot which had have begun an hour before had yet not started because the main model was missing.

Hoseok was going crazy he had particularly told each and every staff member about the little adventures his friend would love to take on a whim.

"How the fuck did he got out??? Wasn't he in the makeup??!?" He shouted at one of the interns who just shook with head bowed down.

"I c-checked myself, Mr. Park was in the green room getting makeup done, I just left for 5 minutes to check on a few things and when I returned, he was gone! I am sorry" the poor girl stuttered through her speech hobi knew it wasn't her fault, at least not completely as he had specified that they do not leave him alone even for a moment he knew how jimin was!

Park Jimin, was a little fireball, pretty boy with soft heat with hard coverage which was the result of a screwed up a household, mother died at a young age and father thought his business was more important than his five-year-old son.

He had been raised by nannies after his mother died, father had moved to the USA for his business but jimin knew he just couldn't handle the death of his wife and selfishly forgot his only son too.

Since he was a child jimin had everything he could ever ask for, big house, all the video games, new clothes, new toys, his personal car and chauffeur, you name it he had it.

He was a typical rich kid. His father thought parenting meant providing everything that he can think of to his little boy or anything he would point at. 

Little did he know that jimin missed the little dinners they used to have. Sleeping between his parents, decorating the Christmas tree together, baking cookies, the beautiful mornings and warm nights.

Jimin did not completely give up reaching out to his father, park jimin was everything but a quitter, he had tried to reach out to his father by trying to write him letters, letting him know how much he missed him and loved him, his happiness would know no bounds when he would receive a reply back. Six-year-old naive jimin would bounce through his whole house upon receiving his father's letter. 

But soon he realized that it was not his father who wrote the replies to his letters but his nanny, he caught the older woman putting the letter in the mailbox for jimin to find it next morning. 

That day a seven-year-old jimin experienced heartbreak for the first time ever and he cried and cried that night, holding his mother's picture.

How ironic it was that his father who was supposed to love and protect him had caused him his first heartbreak.

After that jimin changed.

He stopped longing for something he was never going to receive he made peace with his Destiny which was devoid of any sort of love, his connection to his father faded and it only remained in form of checks he would get once a month. 

He became what people expected of him, a bratty rich asshole, who was as stubborn as they come. Throughout his high school, he built an image of a cold bratty rich boy who cared for nothing and no one.

The most anticipated and required changed in jimin's life came in the form a boy with beautiful eyes and a unique boxy smile, Kim Taehyung, the first person who saw right through jimin's well-built facade and refused to be treated in a bad way, the boy had bulldozed through jimin's walls while the said boy was rendered helpless. 

Jimin realized that perhaps he could trust him. Well, not that taehyung left him a choice anyway, but still, something about him made jimin believe that trusting him would do him better maybe he could save the real jimin if taehyung stayed.

Kim taehyung was a firecracker, as sparkly and loud as they came. The boy had boundless energy and viewed life differently, he saw only the good and ignored the bad as much as he can, though his situation not being like jimin, he also had lost his parents but was raised and loved to death by his older brother.

Jimin and taehyung had decided to audition for a modeling agency together and had worked their literal asses off to achieve everything they had today.

Both of them were most famous and sought after models in the industry in and out of South Korea. 

Jimin and taehyung had learned that if you need to survive in this cut-throat industry you had to be tough and use the power you have whenever you can or others would take advantage of you. 

They were perceived as two mighty hot models, while in reality, they were just two fragile boys too afraid to get their hearts broken.

Jung Hoseok had a normal childhood with loving parents, he came from a very humble background and worked dAy and night to get where he was today. The sharp and no nonsense personality he had built in his time in the industry had earned him his place today as top and most sort after manager.

He had met jimin during photoshoot and had seen the boy fight and stand his ground for his self-respect, hoseok had also seen him walk out of the shoot. He had followed the boy and since then he had been with him.

It was not long until he learned that Kim taehyung was package deal, and hoseok had accepted the boys with open arms. 

_More the merrier._

Since then he been with the two. He knew the two and hence he sort of understood them and the kind of industry they belonged to he had seen his fair share of horrors.

He had seen pretty boys and girls get their heart and soul broken and trampled on. He knew the reality and was doing his best to keep the two safe. He spoiled both of them as much as he could, gave into their whims and demands as often as possible, jimin being the one taking most advantage, but he knew taehyung could get the boy to reason always so he called taehyung when he couldn't reach the other brat.

"Hello, hobi hyung do you miss me already~" taehyung chirped On the other side of the call, he had a campaign meeting out of the City, hence he couldn't be there, which gave jimin freedom to run away.

"You wish!! The brat has escaped and couldn't find him anywhere, the shoot is stuck tae!! The producers are up to my throat, we already took the advance, do something!!" He got it out in one breath making tae chuckle on the other side of the call.

"Ohh!! So Cinderella is out again!! I 'll find him give me an hour Max!!" Taehyung said in an amused tone and hung up. He knew where to find jimin. The only place his friend would run off to when he suddenly felt rebellious, he just wanted to know what was the cause of it this time. He called his driver to bring the car.

Jimin was standing in front of the chapel, he lit up a few candles, while still pouting as if God had done something to upset him, he didn't believe in any religion he rather had faith in a higher power. He knew there was a higher power who he believed had no one name but was still present and treated everyone equally and justly. 

Jimin would often come to complain in this chapel, with the lack of parent figure he sought out a way to whine out his problems and just wished to be heard, he did not expect a solution.

"It was not my fault, you know that Purple is so not my color and it doesn't compliment my eyes at all, I was just suggesting my views" jimin whined petulantly while lighting up the candles still pouting.

"But that costume designer didn't listen to me, and said mean things to me even after I gave up, I just couldn't take it anymore!!" He finished with a hmpf. His head turned when he heard a low chuckle, he turned his head to see, Mr. Shin, the old man that looked after the old chapel, he was used to jimin's visits and his complaints and whining.

"What is it this time, Jimmy boy!!" The old man asked the pouting boy.

"Okay, first stop calling me that I am 24 years old not 10 anymore, second as usual people thinking they are better than me and I am a dumb pretty boy!" He said angrily but sighed a moment later, he could not be mad at the old man, it wasn't his fault.

"Tell you what, I can't help but maybe I can let you ring the bell, just like the old times?? Huh?? What say? " the old man offered just like he did when jimin came here as a little boy, maybe that part of jimin would never vanish as he enthusiastically nodded his head.

"I will never get old for this!!" Jimin exclaimed as he rung the bell, and laughed with Mr. Shin, which was interrupted by his phone, the moment he saw taehyung's name he knew his time was up! So after saying his goodbyes, he rushed to get to his waiting friend, while he was running he saw a man standing on the opposite side of the street, he couldn't get a better look at him due the distance and the snowfall, neither he had a chance, he rushed and got into the warmth of car.

"What happened this time?" Tae asked cautiously.

"Bitchy designers!! They whine and bitch about everything they do and call me bitchy!! How ironic!!" Jimin retorted

"Fair enough!! Listen we are meeting hyung for dinner! So maybe wrap up the party soon" taehyung said with a smirk.

"Oh, I would have liked to make them run like headless chickens, but I love hyung too much! So maybe I will ease up a little!" Jimin said smirking back, he settled and thought about the man at the chapel, he looked kind of lost their was this air of melancholy around him, like a lone leaf in this harsh winter! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year to all my beautiful readers!!!


	12. 🍁Worldwide Handsome🍁

The shoot went quite nice if you call constant touch-ups and unnecessary breaks smooth. Jimin was making the designer and the producer pay for making him mad and embarrassing him.

The thing was that the contract had stated that any creative input from the model would be welcomed and jimin had agreed to pretty much everything the producer and designers decided about the color palette for the concept, he had just been against the purple color he didn't have anything against the said color, it's just that it didn't do it for him but still being the professional that he is he would have still worn it if the concept demanded it.

But after everything was finalized almost done and agreed upon the designer and producer thought it would be a great idea to change the concept without telling jimin about it. Now that had been what had pissed jimin off! Jimin would not forgive this unprofessional behavior and to top it off the designer had the audacity to call him

' A _diva and just_ a _dumb pretty face'_

Well, now that she had taken the liberty to label him as such he would act just like that.

Hence the impromptu trip to the chapel and the unnecessary makeup and accessories check-ins and check-outs, he was getting on their nerves and he knew that. 

Taehyung and hoseok were just observing the circus, but they knew jimin hated what they had done; that is to underestimate him and taking him for granted, thinking he was nothing but a pretty face who they can turn into their own will and conditions, they were highly mistaken obviously! 

After six hours of jimin playing everyone like puppets and the producer and the designer wishing they were dead instead, the shoot was finally over. 

Jimin and taehyung had moved to the green room so jimin could take the makeup off and they would leave the studio. 

"Whoa, I think they both are gonna think twice next time or gonna retire from their jobs altogether, you are vicious Jiminie!!!" Taehyung said laughing at the circus that happened just a few minutes ago.

"You know it taehyung! Either crush or be crushed! And we made the choice a long time ago!" Jimin said disposing of the tissues and moving to find his Toner.

"True!" Taehyung mumbled when he looked up, jimin's eyes were filled with anger while he looked at the bottle in his hands before he could get a word out jimin went to the door and threw it open and smashed the bottle on the wall, startling his crew members outside.

"Who was the in charge of the makeup and aftercare today!?" He asked angrily, a small timid voice broke the silence, jimin recognized her as one of the interns, she had been on his team for a month now and she had plenty of time to learn.

"Don't you know what brand of toner I use?!? Do I have to write it up all in sparkly pens for you or is it your wish that I personally buy it?!?" Jimin asked her, in a harsh tone, his mood was already spoiled and now this, it was like people were just out testing his patience today. Taehyung came out when the commotion started but he knew better than to interfere.

"I am s-sorry, s-sir!" The girl muttered with her head down.

"You know what take your sorry somewhere else, there is no place for incompetent fools like you on my team! You're fired" he spat angrily, gazing warningly at others to not fuck up! And then he turned on his heels and left with taehyung and hoseok who witnessed the scene follow him.

Nobody as much as let out a peep during the whole car ride, they knew jimin needed space and they gave him that after a few minutes in the drive jimin let out a heavy sigh! And looked up to taehyung who smiled at him reassuringly and jimin felt light like a feather.

Hotel _**Moonstar**_ was one of the hotels in Kim hotel chain, it was their headquarters and seokjin's baby as they liked to call it, the three stepped out of the car, walking towards a VVIP section of the place, where on one of the tables, with the beautiful backdrop of city lights, sat the ever charismatic and worldwide handsome 

_**The** **Kim Seokjin**_

Kim Seokjin wasn't a name it was brand! The man had built himself up like that. Seokjin grew up quite early in his life, with 4-year-old taehyung crying at their parent's pictures, he knew he had to. 

It was not at all easy. Seokjin always knew that someday he would have step into his father's shoes, he knew that but the sudden death of their parents and a crying younger brother was like a train wreck for him. But seokjin knew he had no time to grieve for his loss he had to be mom and dad for his little brother, he promised he would never let taehyung's eyes sparkle with tears again.

Seokjin trained hard and heavy completing his university and working in their company. He learned early that people could be so mean but he was thankful for the few those we're loyal and one of them was Mr. Choi, he was his father's assistant and taught him everything he knew today.

He never had much time to be dating back then but when the final year of uni and the company were especially weighing him down, there was a hand offered to him in the name of Choi Minhyuk, he was like a breath of fresh air in Seokjin's life for a good while, but then like every relationship theirs started to get rocky, and seokjin knew that it wasn't always going to be sunshine and rainbows, after all, he learned that the hard way.

Their fights started out small but after a while, it was a disaster and the final straw came when Minhyuk in his rage had hit taehyung and that was it. No amount of sorrys could forgive him. Seokjin had failed at the one thing he promised himself, tae had cried again on his watch, and that was the last they ever saw of Choi Minhyuk. 

Seokjin didn't date after that. Despite all his assurances, taehyung felt bad. He knew his brother deserved the world, Minhyuk definitely not, but someone who would just make him take rest, tell him that he achieved what he wanted, he built a life for himself and his little brother. It was time for him to live for himself and both taehyung and jimin are working on that. 

"Taebear!!! Chimmy!!! You guys made it!!! Oh, and I see Mr. Jung Hoseok graced us with his presence too. Is this Christmas or what" seokjin exclaimed dramatically moving to hug the two and first bumping hobi.

"Oh my God!! You get more dramatic every time we meet hyung." Taehyung said playfully gasping making the other two laugh while taking their seats.

"What can I say, I don't love the drama, it loves me!" Jin said gracefully taking his seat.

"You did not just quote Taylor swift hyung!! That is concerning" jimin said mock worried just making seokjin huff at the brats.

The rest of the dinner went catching up with each other seokjin asking nits and bits of the two and their life from the last time they met. Today's circus was also discussed, with seokjin humming in approval like a proud mama. 

"I have raised you both well. Though the firing the rookie was a tad bit much. But knowing you and your soft heart I am sure hobi already took care of it" seokjin said knowingly, making jimin a bit irritated because seokjin was spot on he had a soft heart.

"Well, tell you what the talk of the town is that the very well known Kim Corporation has opened its branch in Seoul. Before you ask yes, I mean The best agency of Busan" he finished talking taking a sip of his wine.

"Well, I heard that too and since you have your contracts almost up in a week with the current one, I think we should let go of the current one because those fuckers are getting ahead of themselves and before we are caught in too deep, we better pull out. So what do you guys say?" Hobi continued where seokjin let off both of them nodding to each other and waiting for the contemplating duo.

"We trust you hobi hyung! You would always think better for us! Let's go ahead with this!" Jimin said after a few moments with taehyung nodding into affirmation.

"Okay! That's good! I will call the Kim corps and schedule a meeting once we settle down the existing contract." Hobi said sipping on his wine. 

Somehow jimin felt like something big was coming, he couldn't say good or bad, it just felt like his life was about to change. Considering his current company and their growing mistreatment towards them, he knew a high change was around the corner, but he couldn't help but feel it was more than that. 


	13. 🍁Breathless🍁

The sky was painted a beautiful, azure blue it was a beautiful day, at least as beautiful as it could be in Winters.

It was unusually less chilly in the morning, sunlight seeping through the gaps in blinds cast a warm glow on jungkook’s serene face as if someone was caressing his face, he smiled at the thought.

"Jiminnnnnnnnnnnnn~~" he mumbled sleepily trying to nuzzle into the warmth and tenderness, only to open his eyes and have the reality crash in. 

He woke up rubbing his eyes and messing with a nest on his head that he calls hair. He got up with distinct melancholy in his chest. But these days he had somehow accepted jimin's absence which made breathing a lot easier. 

Instead, he would reminisce jimin in the most mundane things like today morning he connected the warmth of sun rays with jimin's warm hands caress him. 

Maybe this was a great idea. Moving to Seoul had helped him accept and he was beginning to make peace with fate and try to move on. He would always, with every bit of his heart love jimin but he would no longer keep him as a sad memory he is gonna keep him as fondest memory until last the breath.

It had been over a month that they have moved to Seoul, setting up a new business is hard work but they make a strong team with namjoon being the brains and yoongi's ideas and jungkook's passion, fantastic combo.

Jungkook was doing better than when he first came here, it was a feat but he was nothing if not passionate and competent. He successfully pulled off the workshops they had set up to recruit new people. Namjoon and yoongi we're proud of him.

Namjoon had been excited about this new contract their company would sign today, he heard that these two models were lot sought after in Seoul apparently. Yoongi had mentioned to him about them having conflicts with their former company hence they chose theirs owing to the good reputation Kim Corps, had built.

They were gonna meet them today in the final contract signing as the two were on their much-needed vacation in Hawaii for the last few days. So he dressed as professional as he can with his black slacks blue shirt tucked in and a black jacket. He was the photographer, not the CEO to parade around in a tux.

By the time he was ready to go he knew he was sort of late so he rushed to his car only to realize that it was at the mechanics all thanks to namjoon and his 'careful' driving. He should have listened to yoongi and not have been swayed by those dimples, damn they should be illegal. 

So he had to think of the next best thing that was to get on a bus if had to make it in time, in his haste he got on the wrong bus thankfully he realized it soon and hopped off two blocks away from the company, he knew he had to run, so he did.

Just down the block, he ran into another person and the other person fell on his butt thanks to jungkook’s wide broad body and muscles. The other person was groaning on the ground, jungkook crouched to help him get up when he saw beautiful mocha eyes under the veil of beautiful golden blonde strands staring at him, rest of the face was obscured by a black facemask the person was adorning but the moment didn't last long because in next second those beautiful eyes narrowed at him and for a second jungkook saw a glint in those eyes and next thing he knew he was harshly pushed and landed on his ass as the other person stood looming over him, sunlight made impossible to see the persons face but he could hear the mirth in his voice.

"We are even now. I hope I see you never again" with that the stranger left turning on his heels leaving jungkook still lying on the pavement he stood up when people passing by gave him nasty looks, he brushed his slacks huffing, looking to the direction the stranger took off he couldn't agree more to him. 

_Never again._

_But fate is_ a _cruel Mistress!_

Inside the company building, namjoon and yoongi were already getting acquainted with the famous manger and one of the two models. 

Jung Hoseok was everything they have heard about him, A true professional but not snobbish or arrogant at all, they could definitely get along well with him.

Whereas, Kim Taehyung was a force to be reckoned with it seemed like he had taken an unusual sort of liking to Min yoongi. Namjoon in his years had seen people approach yoongi and get rejected in the next second and yoongi not even batting an eye and with jimin gone, it was next to impossible but it's been quite long since namjoon had seen yoongi squirm every time Kim Taehyung flirted with him. 

He realized that this was not a normal occurrence since Jung Hoseok was equally amused by the blatant flirting from the model. Namjoon could only imagine how jungkook would react to this and he knew jungkook would have a field day with this. 

As much as he was enjoying the little pink on yoongi's cheeks he decided to cut his friend some slack and broke the silence in the room.

"Uhhm, where is our other model? Mr. Park?" Namjoon asked snapping both hobi and taehyung's attention to him he could practically feel yoongi relax beside him.

"Oh, Mr. Park just entered your building and is on his way here, as we speak" hobi replied after reading the text on his phone and just as namjoon nodded his head in understanding the door to the room burst open and a flash of blue entered the room.

"I am so sorry, actually my car broke down just around the corner and I know it's an overrated excuse but it's true, so I decide to run rest of the way since, you know first impression and all but I guess it is spoiled anyway now but I will still tell you rest of the story, so I started running when suddenly a cat came out of nowhere and in order dodge running her over I went off balance and bumped into this guy and landed on my ass but I pushed him on his ass so we are even now and that's it, here I am!" Jimin finished his monologue breathing heavily, he took off his face mask to breath better and that's when there were gasps from the other two people present in the room, hobi turned around to the others in while taehyung offered jimin water.

"So that's our other model Mr. Park" hoseok said introducing jimin who was now breathing normally and moved forward to the two men and with his best smile he introduced himself.

"Hello, I am Park Jimin. I hope you will take care of me" 

Namjoon and yoongi were stunned into silence whereas the other three were in confusion about the sudden awkward silence as the two men were barely breathing, namjoon was the first one to blink his tears away and offer his hand for an awkward handshake followed by yoongi.

"Welcome," namjoon said voice gruff.

"Any problem gentlemen? You guys look shook?" Jimin asked which brought them both back to reality, this was not their jimin, their jimin was.... No namjoon and yoongi shared a look and snapped out of it.

"Absolutely not! Welcome to our company! And it's totally fine it was not your fault that your car broke down, shall we sign the contract then?" Namjoon spoke in his most sincere voice, all the things had been discussed today was just the formal signing and paperwork which was done in the next fifteen minutes, suddenly yoongi gasped grabbing namjoon's arm eyes wide in realization namjoon shot him a confused glance 

_"Jungkook!"_ Yoongi muttered just as the door to the room swung open for the second time that morning and the realization dawned on namjoon.

"Sorry hyungs for being late but some moron just bumped into me and when I I tried to help he pushed me back-" jungkook said as he was balancing his bag and file that the receptionist handed him to be delivered to namjoon he looked up when no one spoke, both his hyungs looking at him in alarm when his attention was snapped at a familiar voicee.

"Oh, it's you again!" 

He felt as if suddenly he was slapped hard out of nowhere Or punched hard in the gut that the wind was knocked right out of him or maybe both Jungkook didn't know but That's how he felt because this had to be a dream, some weird twisted dream because no way was this was jimin, his jimin! 

He took a step back blinking wildly so that whatever dream this was he would wake from it, this illusion he would break out of, he was startled when namjoon called out to him.

He realized this wasn't a dream and then he wasn't breathing he knew because white spots started obscuring his vision, this dream jimin or whatever illusion took a step towards him trying to reach out to him and jungkook couldn't take it anymore he was overwhelmed he heard his hyungs shout his name and the stranger shout a no and went to catch him before it all went,

Black.


	14. 🍁Who Are You🍁

After jungkook collapsed namjoon was quick into action he nodded to yoongi who directed their new clients out of the office and hoseok understood and left with the two shook models in tow.

Jimin had a meeting with a new clothing brand so hoseok took him thereafter dropping taehyung off at his place. It was a long meeting with lots of negotiations and consideration, there is always a risk of working for new brands. 

When jimin finally got off the lift and moved towards his door he heard voices inside knowing it must be taehyung, with a tired sigh he opened the door and got in only to notice another pair of shiny shoes which could only belong to one person.

"Jin hyung! You are here!" He stated knowing tae and jin would not let the events of the morning go just like that, he knew better than that.

"Of course!! You knocked some guy out cold, of course, I am here!" Jin said with a sly smile and teasing smirk and jimin knew it was going to be a long night.

"Yeah, you would think that running the most popular chain of hotels would be a busy job but here you are!" Jimin said while flopping himself in front of the Kim brothers, taehyung handed him a glass of wine, which he accepted with a thankful smile on his face.

"I might be a most amazing hyung and the worldwide handsome Ceo, but that doesn't mean I would ever give up on some tea, and this is a scalding cup of tea, of course, I am here!" Jin said flicking his imaginary hair and offered his hand to his brother for a low five who just Snickered at jimin.

"It's not funny tae!! Come on jin hyung a little help here?? Please??" Jimin sipped his drink looking hopefully towards his jin hyung.

"Well, I'll get you the best lawyer in entire of South Korea, if we are looking at a lawsuit," Jin replied barely able to hold his lips from curving into a smile, meanwhile taehyung was just shamelessly laughing at jimin.

"Waah, ~ jimin this is fresh, already facing a lawsuit on the very first day. This is and new high even for you." Taehyung said between his laughs and jimin just made a disgruntled sound but jin thankfully dropped his act and got real serious and jimin was grateful.

"Hey jokes apart, this is not something that big okay jiminie, we were just teasing, but if it comes down to it you know that I will turn this whole city around to get help," jin said seriously even taehyung was nodding his head at jimin earlier teasing gone and jimin felt so much warmth and love and he was going to soak it up so he got up and sat between the two brothers who wasted no time in hugging him.

"It's just, I don't know maybe I am totally off about this" jimin started to speak bit stopped thinking about something he felt jin nudge him to continue with the reassurance that let him know that he could tell them anything and there would be no judgment so he talked.

"I just when he saw me there was this weird type of recognition in his gaze followed but disbelief and then just plain agony, I could see he was overwhelmed and the way he shut down, I just don't know hyung" 

"Hey hey its okay chim you are just thinking too much, I called Mr. Min and he said it was nothing serious" taehyung immediately told jimin realizing very late what he slipped out.

"Wait... You called Mr. Min? When did that happen? Perhaps that is a tea that should be served" jimin said and taehyung realized just how the tables had turned when his own brother turned to him looking every bit curious. And taehyung groaned.

After yoongi escorted the three people out of the room namjoon wasted no time in picking the unconscious boy up and putting him on the sofa, he contemplated calling the doctor or not just as he was about to call yoongi stepped in stopping him.

"He just fainted because of shock joon, he will be fine let's let him rest," yoongi said assuring namjoon they both sat around the boy who was now peacefully sleeping.

Meanwhile, jungkook felt as if he was falling down a dark abyss it was endless, he was screaming but it was all to no avail it felt as he was falling down into nothing so he closed his eyes thinking maybe this the end and finally he can be with his jimin, his husband he accepted the fate, only to wake up in his own bed in Busan and he heard voices from the living room he rushed to the voices, what he saw made his blood run cold, it was that day, on which everything crumbled and maybe jungkook died with jimin.

_"Yeah,_ I _will see you Jeon Jimin, when you_ _get back!!" Jungkook challenged with_ a _smirk and smug smile._

Jungkook froze watching the scene play in front of him he knew what was gonna come next, and he panicked he knew if jimin went through that door he won't come back he opened his mouth but nothing came out not a peep, he saw his past self blissfully unaware the devastation that was to come.

_"Maybe_ I _won't come back then"_ there it was that dread sentence, which his past self didn't think of but he knew that those were the last words he would hear from his love, his husband, his best friend, his everything. So he shouted when jimin swiveled to go out.

No, don't no no no no no no....

"No no jimin no no no nooooooooo" jungkook sat up covered in sweat and tears eyes were blown wide filled with derision breathing ragged, instantly namjoon and yoongi rushed to the boy to calm him down, yoongi started rubbing circles on his back while namjoon fetch him water.

"H-hyung j-jimin...hyung he, he hyungggggggg" and the poor boy broke down wailing in agony in his hyungs arms while the other men could only watch the boy helplessly they could only be there for him hold him but they cannot share his pain because it's his to feel.

"We know jungkook, we know but he is not our jimin," namjoon said voice thick with throat clogged when jungkook just cried more they both wiped their own tears and decided to help the poor boy.

"He just looks like him, I have searched everything about him while we're out, yes he was born in Busan but after his mother died he shifted to Seoul when he was very little has a father abroad and an aunt staying in California, he his Park Jimin" namjoon relayed it calmly to the younger.

"Why is this happening to me? Have I not suffered enough? First, my mom, then just when I thought that was living than jimin and now this whole new level of cruel hyung, what have I done so wrong, please tell me " with that he broke down crying again and yoongi just looked at namjoon because he wasn't any good with these things and namjoon understood and pulled the crying mess of a boy into his own arms.

"I don't know what to tell you kookie, this is beyond understanding but I will just say that it will make you strong and help you because what doesn't kill you makes you strong" namjoon uttered.

It took a while for the boy to calm down. But when he did they left for home because they had a long day with everything that happened. 

When jungkook was finally alone in his room he stood by his bedroom window gazing at the moon that shone luminously, chirping crickets.

On the other hand jimin was doing the same thing lying on his bed and peeking out of the window to admire the beautiful moon that resembled his eyes when he smiles.

Two people, from different circumstances, different places we're brought together, one with conflicted and hurt mind and one filled with curiosity. Both thinking about the other.

_**"Just**_ **_who are you"_**


	15. 🍁War Of Idiots🍁

Mornings for jimin were uneventful. He got up at 6 am by 6:30 he was ready with his shoes on and his favorite fruit and yogurt a smoothie.

Jimin is used to jog 3miles around the park in his neighborhood, he is not a fitness freak per se but he likes to keep his body in shape for both his job and his own. So that's two birds with one stone.

By 7:15 he is back home and is not surprised to see hobi sniffing his leftover smoothie with disgust clear on his face. Yeah, hobi is not high on smoothies or anything that looks like that! His words, not jimins.

"You should drop the act and just take a sip you know," jimin said startling him who turned his face still filled with disgust to jimin.

"Yeah, I would never want to drink something like that like ever," hobi said face entirely covered with dismissal to which jimin just chuckled.

"So what brings you here this early?" Jimin asked instead.

"Well, the new clothing brand called me up and they ran everything with namjoon already, you just have to go to the fitting today and take a few test shots so they could work on the other things for the official shoot" hobi explained pouring himself orange juice and sipping it with a delightful face.

"Okay, so when do we leave? The fitting is at 10 but we have to be there by 9:30, to look over the contract papers and sign them before we proceed" hobi relayed making him comfortable on the couch and typing away at his phone definitely getting people to move.

"What about taehyung?" Jimin asked gulping a little bit of warm water.

"Well, the campaign he is supposed to work in is still in pre-production so he has time, but he insisted on joining us today, I wonder why?" Hobi said scrunching his eyebrows at jimin and then turning back to his phone.

"Ohhh I know why, alright!!" Jimin mumbled making a sly face but before hobi could understand he was out of the room.

Namjoon and yoongi were apprehensive after yesterday's fiasco and weren't sure if they could ask jungkook to do the test shots, of course, somebody else could do those but this was their first assignment with the new model who was not to mention one of the best in Seoul. 

They were about to ask one of the assistant photographers to swoop in when jungkook got in with all his equipment and material and of course, his precious camera, both namjoon, and yoongi were unnerved.

"Jungkook?" Namjoon asked cautiously.

"Yes hyung?" He replied still set up his camera and everything.

"You are doing the shoot?" Namjoon asked mildly surprised

"Of course I am doing it, I am the head photographer," he said making namjoon look to yoongi with a raised eyebrow.

"Listen, kid, it's okay somebody else can-" yoongi started only to be stopped by jungkook's wide eyes looking at him in question.

"Why would anyone else do it? Are you firing me??" He asked looking a little scared.

"No, no what, no way we are just worried about yesterday, you don't have to it's just testing shots, somebody else-" namjoon leaped into the conversations before jungkook got a wrong idea.

"I am fine hyung! I am sorry for yesterday, it won't happen again" jungkook apologized for making them worry.

"You don't need to apologize for it jungkook, we understand he is just like jimin-" 

"NOO!!" Jungkook shouted cutting yoongi off making both him and namjoon stunned, The jungkook looked at them very intensely.

"He just looks like him! He is not him!! He is not..." Jungkook trailed off realizing he just raised his voice at his hyungs but how can they say such thing there is no one like jimin, his jimin. 

"Who is not him?" It was a third voice that sounded in the room all eyes turned to it, only to find jimin standing with his head tilted in confusion his sunglasses in one hand and coffee in another.

"Nobody" was jungkook's curt reply, before jimin could ask any further hoseok barged in and the situation was diffused.

Yoongi left not long after but namjoon decided to stay just in case, jungkook didn't like it but he understood his hyungs concerns both about him and the shoot. It was there first official big shoot with one of the top models.

Jungkook understood that and kept repeating in his mind again and again that it was not his jimin, no no way... His jimin... He was.. No, he had to focus, his hyungs already did a lot for him he cannot screw it up and let them down.

The test shots were fired but jungkook wasn't liking it he was very much invested in his work and never would half-ass anything.

"Something is not right!" Jungkook announced he played with a few buttons changing his camera settings.

"Maybe if you just told me what you are looking for I could help" jimin didn't mean it as a jab but to jungkook, it felt exactly that.

.

"Oh yeah, and here I thought you were the top model and knew what you were doing " jungkook fired with mocking a laugh.

"You, you don't know what you are talking about" jimin was fuming, what the hell this guy knew nothing about him how dare he judge him.

"Oh don't I know? You are just a stuck up, rich arrogant brat who just goes pushing random people around after bumping into them-"

"You bumped into me, how dare you-" jimin screamed scandalized pointing a finger accusingly in his direction.

"Haha, very funny you came in my way and when I was helping you..you pushed me-" jungkook refuted.

"Because you did that first-" jimin replied in disbelief throwing his hands in the air.

"No I didn't -" jungkook was not backing down instead moving close to the model who had a stubborn look on his face.

"Did too" jimin moved closer not backing away either there was intense starting completion between the both of them looking the other down the nose none of the two backing down anger seeping from their eyes, breaths fiery.

"Huh" both scoffed and walked in the opposite directions leaving stunned and speechless namjoon and hoseok behind watching their retreating backs respectively.

"Just what the hell did we sign up for" namjoon muttered getting hoseok's attention and a timid nod.

"Good morning~~~~~ why did jimin just stomp out, what did I miss hyung?" Taehyung entered the supposed crime scene cheerfully making namjoon and hobi turn to him. Hobi looking disapprovingly at him, but taehyung just shrugged.

"Okay, don't tell me jeez. Where is Mr.Min? That you can tell me right?? Come on it's not a secret!" Taehyung pouted at the two while namjoon was fascinated by it hobi ran to rescue and apologized on jimin's behalf to which namjoon, in turn, apologized for jungkook's.

Namjoon found jungkook standing at his window with a cigarette between his lip with eyes closed tightly his knuckles turned white with the grip he was using so namjoon just left quietly giving him space, he knew that it was difficult, it so hard for him and yoongi that he couldn't even imagine how jungkook felt.

After a while, jungkook himself came into his cabin but before he could ask jungkook apologized on his own and bowed to him. That's when namjoon knew that the jungkook they knew once was in there, he was hurt but was still there, this was just his defense kicking in, so he smiled at the boy telling him to apologize to jimin, to which he agreed albeit a little reluctantly.

"Why the hell am I supposed to apologize?!? He started it first" seethed jimin.

"So you just had to finish it!" Hobi said calmly.

"You know me hyung! I do not let people walk over me, you know me!!" Jimin said still stubborn.

"I know and I am not implying you to step down but this just a misunderstanding you both need to clear up and move on, especially since you guys are gonna be working together now" hobi tried to reason with him but when jimin didn't respond he just excused himself because it has been 20 minutes since he last saw taehyung.

_Yeah, he had_ a _tough Life!!_

_Soon after he left, jimin's team came through and started winding up the stuff and his wardrobe, he asked for a drink to one of his attendants, jimin knew the girl, jiwoo, she had been working for him for a year now, and was accustomed to his choices._

_"What the fuck is this??? Is this 'let's annoy park jimin day' that everybody forgot to inform me about?!" Jimin screamed throwing the bottle away._

_"I -I am s-sorry Sir! in a rush, I got the wrong bottle!" The scared girl whimpered afraid she would get fired because that's what happens when you mess up, tears already began to form in her eyes._

_"Just disappear from my face right now! And next time you will be fired!!" Jimin said dismissing her, she bowed to him and rushed out of there wiping her eyes passing by jungkook who stood at the door unamused. He picked up the juice bottle and walked to the model._

_"I came here to apologize for what I said earlier but looks like I wasn't wrong, In fact far from it, you are a stuck up rich brat!" jungkook said tsking and leaving the room._

_Jungkook ran into namjoon on his way, who just asked him what transpired with his raised eyebrows and when jungkook didn't respond he verbalized it._

_"What happened? Did you apologize?" To which jungkook just scoffed._

_"I didn't and I won't!" With that, he walked away leaving namjoon standing in the hallway with a resigned sigh._

_"Why do I feel like this start of a war" he muttered to himself watching jungkook stomping childishly._

_**"War** **Of Idiots"** _


	16. 🍁The Kim Way🍁

Sunday.

Park Jimin loved Sundays. For they were the cheat days where he could skip his run and just sleep in late. But taehyung has constantly tried to make it into taehyung day.

And today is no different.

Jimin shivered when cold hands slithered up his warm body in the blanket he knew his Sunday was over and it was starting to turn into taehyung day instead.

"Fuck you tae! Your hands freezing!!" Jimin mumbled sleepily but just cuddled back into his friend.

"Exactly! I am trying to warm them up!" Tae replied hugging jimin and making himself comfortable in the blanket.

"I hate you!" Jimin said but it contained no malice.

"Oh, you wish! There is no living being resistant to my charms" tae said haughtily and jimin turned to look at him with narrowed eyes.

"You are spending too much time with Jin Hyung these days!" Jimin accused playfully to which taehyung giggled holding his hands in surrender.

"Guilty as charged!!" Laughing at that both best friends abandoned the warmth of the bed in favor of delicious breakfast taehyung brought from their favorite cafe, taehyung was sweet like that and jimin told him as much.

"Sweet~~~" smiling brightly at taehyung who was so proud of himself.

"Let's dig in!" And both of them got to it. When they were mostly done jimin had a blissed-out expression on his face.

"Thank you tae!! I feel so great now!" Tae just smiled at him.

"Figured as much after yesterday, you must be angry and I know it kills your appetite until you calm down" taehyung replied knowing his friend's habit jimin just gave him a small appreciative smile, which soon changed into a frown.

"Where were you, by the way, hobi hyung went to look for you after scolding me? What did you do yesterday?" To which taehyung had a sort of dreamy look on his face.

"Spill the tea, tae!" Jimin urged him making taehyung's eyes gleam.

After taehyung left hoseok and namjoon at the studio, he cheerfully made his way towards where he had earlier found out from one the interns to where Mr. Min's office was, there was a dreamy smile on his face as he skipped towards the said room. 

Genius Lab were the words on the golden plate on the door. Taehyung smiled to himself, thinking about how fitting the name was for Mr.Min, he had done his fair research about the producer, who had spiked his interest when he took a step forward to knock he glanced at the doormat that literally spelled 

Fuck off.

He smiled devilishly he was liking this guy more and more and he hadn't even had a single conversation with him. He knocked on the door twice but when he got no response he turned the handle and pushed the door slightly.

He was met with a stylish room design, min yoongi sure had exquisite taste, the room had dark undertones, beautiful grey accents, the only color the room seemed to have was the large blood-red swivel chair. 

And there he was just sitting there bobbing his head to some music adjusting his headphones that were slightly bigger than his head, hair falling on his eyes that were focused on the screen and fingers dancing on the keyboard, taehyung was dazed and stuck to his spot, he was like all the tsundere boys from the comic books he keeps reading, suddenly the chair swirled and the dark cat-like eyes were now on his, slightly narrowed mouth in a little frown. 

"Mr. Kim? How did you come in?" He asked taking off his headphones and pausing whatever he was doing, his attention now fully on taehyung.

"And you must have lost your words and embarrassed yourself" jimin laughed at his friend breaking his flashback narration proud of himself and of his guess.

"Yeah. No. Did you forget who I am? Kim Taehyung, brother of Kim seokjin, and we Kim's do not stutter, that's not our way!!" he said sternly continuing his story.

"Well, I got in from that door, right there," taehyung said with a jerk of his thumb in the direction of the door with a mischievous smile, which made the other man flustered.

"O-oh, I- why are you here?" Yoongi stuttered, which just fed taehyung's confidence.

"Oh, I was curious after reading the nameplate and the interesting doormat," taehyung said walking further into the room hands in his pockets when yoongi just continued to stare at him, taehyung continued.

"I really like your style Mr.Min. So mysterious!" Taehyung spoke voice a little low but soft leaning on the desk where yoongi was sitting in, who was now sporting a visible blush on his face, which just made taehyung more confident, taehyung knew he had the guy right where he wanted but he decided not to go all out on the poor guy and leaned back letting the man breathe and threw his next question at him.

"Do you like coffee Mr.Min? " he asked going back to his casual tone yoongi was still dumbfounded with the events that unraveled so he just nodded affirmatively making taehyung clap his hands with his famous boxy smile.

"Sweet~~~!! Would you want to grab coffee with me sometime then?" Taehyung asked him with his smile little wider, eyes sparkling with hope and anticipation, head titled slightly, and only a fool would say no to him. 

And Min Yoongi wasn't a fool. So he ended up nodding at which taehyung just smiled delightedly, he took his phone and handed it to yoongi and urging him to do the same.

"Well, I am looking forward to this meeting!! Now I will let you work!" With that taehyung bounced out of his room and the said floor and ran into hoseok who looked relieved at finding the boy but soon turned suspicious when taehyung was smiling his boxy smile.

"What were you up to?" He asked skeptically to which taehyung just smiled at him and pulled him towards the lift.

"And that's how it is done The Kim Way" taehyung said sipping on his coffee looking so proud of himself, and jimin was impressed with him, taehyung had this aura around him, people gravitated towards him like moth to a flame, so it was unlike for taehyung to pursue someone, the guy could literally have anyone he ever wanted, so this Min Yoongi must be someone special.

"I am happy for you taehyung! Just be careful and take things at a slow pace! And of course, tell me once you start to date so that I can give him the talk " jimin said making taehyung smile at him, appreciating his friend's acceptance and advice.

"Yeah? Jimin you are as intimidating as a chipmunk if anything he would coo at you" and there it was the taehyung he knew and the relationship they had, playful but deep.

"I will have you know I have a black belt in taekwondo," jimin said puffing his chest and cheeks. And tae had the audacity to snicker at him making him pout.

"Yeah, still a chipmunk, just a lot cuter!!" Taehyung said with mirth dancing in his eyes.

"You asked for this!" With that jimin jumped on his best friend and they started rolling on the floor in the mess of limbs squealing and laughing, with stupid war cries. And that's how hoseok found them.

"Well, I am not surprised, but then again after all these years there is hardly anything that could surprise me anymore, living with you guys has almost killed the element of surprise for me," he said gaining attention of the two, who were rolling on the floor like puppies, they just looked at each other as if communicating and the next moment hobi was pulled onto the floor.

"Okay, okay stop you two!" Hobi huffed catching his breath damn he was getting old.

"Chim, we start the shoot for the winter collection the day after tomorrow, I am just here to inform you so you can prep, and also to remind you to be cordial and professional on the shoot, nothing like yesterday!" He finished looking sternly at the golden-haired boy whose mouth pulled in a pout and about to protest. 

"I know! Namjoon-ssi and I have talked about it and he is going to be doing the same with jungkook. Look, even if we are At the top we have to keep our feet on the ground, and the Kim Corps is very respected so any kind of Tiff or gossip and we would both be facing backlash, you know how this industry works, right?" Hobi was now speaking in a soft tone less like a manager and more like a hyung they know and jimin knew he just had his best interests at heart and he was right so he just nodded.

"Besides, I feel that it's just a misunderstanding you guys need to clear up because I talked to the guy and he was polite and respectful towards me," hobi said squeezing his shoulder in encouragement.

Jimin hummed in thought, maybe this jungkook guy is not what he thinks, he might have judged the guy too soon. And besides, he did push him albeit he still believes that he was pushed first, but maybe he could let that go and try to be cordial and maybe get along. 


	17. 🍁Shiny Prada Shoes🍁

As hoseok had talked to jimin and assured that namjoon would be talking to jungkook as well and namjoon had kept his end of the deal.

He talked to him and jungkook agreed to be more cordial towards the model albeit a little reluctantly.

"But if he gets up to my face again in his little Shiny Prada shoes, I am not backing down!!" Jungkook said and namjoon could only nodd defeated.

The morning of the shoot was perfect for shooting and the location they chose was beautiful, But sadly there wasn't snow covering the park as they had expected but it was still there and was peppered on the trees. Jungkook was happy with the way the morning turned out so far at least.

When jimin arrived jungkook was a little surprised to see the bratty model was indeed a professional and arrived on time on the set and without wasting time had started upon his makeup and the first outfit of the day.

When jimin came out he bowed professionally to the crew and was in his position with his team fussing over him with some last-minute makeup. 

When jungkook caught the models eye for a moment he furrowed his eyes at him but before it could escalate further he heard yoongi cough behind him.

"Play nice kid, remember what joon said" and jungkook just huffed but smiled fakely at jimin with a small nod, the other was to enough to know it wasn't a real smile, so he threw him one of his own fake ones. Making yoongi scoff at the ridiculous duo.

"Why are you here anyway, you never come out to shoots willingly?" Jungkook asked turning to yoongi who had his resting bitch face and before he could attempt a witty reply they were interrupted by a voice.

"Mr. Min" it was taehyung walking the small distance between them like he was walking on the ramp, and jungkook heard yoongi let out a soft gasp, making him raise an eyebrow at him.

"Hey, Mr.Jeon, it's a beautiful morning for a shoot right!" Taehyung said to addressing jungkook but kept his eyes on yoongi and jungkook took the hint and got ready for his work leaving the two alone. But one thing is sure he won't let this go, he is gonna tease yoongi to hell and back.

As he turned around he was done setting up the camera and the shoot started and surprisingly the shoot was going well seemed like the two were indeed professionals as jimin followed jungkook's directions well and jungkook took his suggestions as well. 

After few shots and an outfit change, they decided to shoot with artificial snow since there wasn't any snow so after the lunch break they were to go to konjiam ski resort, less than an hour drive from where they were right now.

Once jungkook said 'CUT!! OKAY' everybody in the crew sighed in relief while jungkook got busy with his equipment jimin went to change out of his clothes and get a bit warmed up.

When he stepped out of the vanity he made his way over to where his best friend and their new boss we're sitting.

"Hey, hope you don't mind me joining you guys?" Jimin asked smiling playfully at his best friend who smiled back at him, it was quite amusing to see yoongi like that because jimin's first impression of him was as a no-nonsense type of a guy but no one can resist his best friend's charms and seeing the little pink on yoongi's cheeks it was safe to say he was done for.

"Sure, Mr.Park!" Yoongi said there was little shake to his voice but jimin just wrote it off as The Kim Effect, as the Kim brothers had so eloquently put.

"Just call me jimin, no need to be so formal" jimin said being his usual friendly self, somehow he felt a little comfortable with yoongi maybe because of taehyung.

"O-okay, Jimin!" Yoongi almost whispered the name in the air and jimin could sense a bit of melancholy to the softness with which he spoke as if he was not addressing jimin but someone else, jimin gave a nervous chuckle, and that's when taehyung decided to jump in and jimin was grateful for it.

Soon enough they were driving towards the ski resort for the rest of the shoot he was ridding with his best friend and had grilled him about his time with yoongi while he was in busy in the shoot and tae spilled everything. Apparently both yoongi and tae were from Daegu and had bonded over their mutual love for coffee and art.

Jimin was happy for his friend and yoongi did seem like a good guy, if anyone deserved the world and everything good in it, it was taehyung.

Upon reaching the resort the team wasted no time in setting up for the shoot as the sun had gone down while they drove, and lights of the resort making the snow sparkle it was perfect and jungkook took few test shots while the model was in make up.

"So far there are no bumps in the road joon, the shoot will be done smoothly just calm your ass down, I am keeping an eye on them!" Yoongi said over the phone while taehyung looked at him from the sidelines and waving at him.

"Yeah, you are keeping an eye but not on the shoot but that other model aren't you?" Namjoon teased from the other side.

"What!? Nope, I am being friendly" yoongi defended himself making namjoon laugh at his flustered friend.

"Sure you do 'Mr. Min' " namjoon did a horrible imitation of Taehyung's voice and that was the last straw.

"I know the password to your studio where you keep your precious figurines" yoongi threatened him and namjoon took a sharp breath making yoongi smirk.

"You wouldn't!!" Joon retorted.

"You and everyone's mothers know I can and I will," yoongi said and namjoon did not have an IQ of 148 for nothing.

"Oh would you look at the time, I got to go!" Namjoon said and hung up and yoongi shook his head and went back where they were sitting with victory smirk making taehyung glance at him to which he just shrugged looking at the shoot.

Even this shoot went quite well without a hitch, maybe they were getting along, had not bickered at all day contrary to namjoon's claims and hoseok's concerns who had to attend some legal work with the model's previous company and couldn't be here, he was extra worried as taehyung would be present too.

The shoot started with jimin trying sledding with different types of sleds and jungkook taking shots as there were not many outfit changes for this one so this one was quite smooth.

"Okay, nice try playing with the snow now okay? Come running down and kick it towards the camera" jungkook instructed and jimin was more than happy to do it so he came rushing down and kicked the snow hard that it hit the lense as well as jungkook's face.

"Nice" jungkook said glaring at the boy knowing very well that jimin had purposely done it the smirk on his annoying face was all the proof he needed.

"How about I throw snowballs at you I mean the camera of course" and that's what he did and though a few hit jungkook's face but after the fifth time jungkook blew up.

"Stop I know what you are doing!?!" Jungkook glared at jimin who titled his head a little innocently for everyone around but jungkook could clearly see the little devil horns and tail that others couldn't see.

"Oh, here we go again!!" Taehyung sighed making yoongi groan at the childish behavior of the two.

"Tell you what how about take you to that coffee I mentioned the other day ?" Taehyung asked yoongi who glanced at the bickering duo and the choice was clear as crystal.

"Yeah sure" yoongi replied nodding his head for extra emphasis.

"Sweet~~~~~" taehyung squealed and pulled yoongi's hand and left the resort.

Back to the bickering duo, the crew was watching the scene unfold anxiously in front of them, they were in a dire predicament seeing as the absence of any person that could reason with the two right now.

"What? I am doing everything for the shoot!" Jimin said innocently which just further annoyed jungkook.

"Yeah hitting my face for the fifth fucking time is not what the shoot entails Park!!" Jungkook snapped to which jimin just shrugged.

"My aim has been bad since high school, geez!! lighten up, Jeon!" jimin countered.

"And here I thought maybe I misjudged you but thanks for proving me wrong, I won't be fooled again!" Jimin was getting worked up now with jungkook being downright rude to him.

"Well, no wonder you were fooled!! It doesn't seem hard as you already are a fool" with that jimin squared his shoulders and got up to jungkook's face.

And this was what jungkook had warned namjoon he won't back down from.

_"Devil in his little shiny Prada's"_

"You you you, don't think just because you walk all over others in your little Prada shoes you can do the same to me Park! " jungkook replied not backing down either.

"Well, thanks to you too for correcting me. I was thinking that maybe I misjudged you, But now I know you are rude and arrogant and a dumb muscle bunny!!" Jimin said stomping his foot like a child.

"What? Did you just call me a fucking rabbit??" Jungkook screamed incredulous to which jimin just scoffed at him.

"No I called you a bunny, you dumb bunny bitch!! There is a difference!!" Jimin exclaimed mocking jungkook which only made jungkook angry.

"And you are a diva who loves to just downgrade people you-you shorty!!" Jungkook retorted huffing like a child. Hearing jungkook call him shorty jimin gasped dramatically at jungkook.

"You-you how dare you!!! shorty? me? Oh my God Take that back, Jeon!?!" Jimin exclaimed to which jungkook just smirked and to further annoy jimin he stood to his tall height to tower over jimin.

"Yeah, No!!" With that, he turned on his heels and walked out leaving a mortified and angry jimin screaming curses to him.

"How dare you!!!! You fucking muscle bunny-like creature!!! Get back here!!!" Jimin screamed throwing a fit kicking snow angrily.

Later that night jungkook was looking over the pictures of the day and editing them according to the directions of the catalog.

"Only if you were as nice as your pictures but as they say looks can be so deceiving, huff" jungkook huffed to himself and continued scrolling and editing the pictures.

And then he stumbled upon a picture which made him pause and take a closer look and the way jimin smiled in the picture for a moment it made jungkook think about his jimin, for a fleeting second jungkook thought that he had the same smile that once made his heart race.

Jungkook hastily closed his laptop and scolded himself for even thinking about such a thing.

"There cAn never be someone like My jimin, and that shorty is nothing like him and he will never be him, you are stupid jungkook"

And that night once again tears flew down jungkook's pillow like rivers, and like one of the many nights since jimin left jungkook sobbed and sobbed holding jimin's wedding ring in his fist. He didn't know how long can he do this on his own. He needed a light and jimin had been his light which just made him cry more. He fell asleep hoping that maybe his jimin will be waiting for him at the end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u for all the beautiful comments!!! I was very happy to read them!! Due to my work I couldn't reply to them but I will try to reply to everyone from this point on!! 
> 
> I hope you liking it!! Please tell me if you like it!!


	18. 🍁Like The Wind🍁

_Jungkook groaned with the sunlight poking his eyes, damn! He left the curtains open again. He decided to turn his back to his window and try to catch a little bit of sleep. But when he turned something was tickling his nose, he groaned again irked._

_what is it with him and sleeping today??_

_"Kookie~~~" he heard the familiar voice of his husband and those sweet melodious giggles. He shot up at once only to find himself sitting on the cliff in Busan, how did he get here? And that voice? It was jimin! He got up looking around frantically._

_"Jimin~~~" he called out running around the place._

_"JIMINIE" he shouted again this time tears were rolling down his eyes, he fell to the ground crying and calling his name again and again._

_"Kookie" his head shot up at the speed of light to find the one he was so desperately calling for, Jimin, his jimin was right there, same eyes, his pink hair, and the same smile._

_"Ji! Baby, I missed you!" Jungkook sobbed looking at him._

_"I know baby! I know! I did too!" Jimin moved towards him taking the crying boy in his arms and jungkook just cried harder than ever before, this is exactly what he was missing._

_"Hey, stop crying will you, I don't wanna see you cry anymore" jimin whispered to him wiping his tears but they just got replaced with new ones._

_"You left me!! You promised not to and you did!!" Jungkook said miserably making jimin spill tears too._

_"I am so sorry jungkook!! I broke the promise and that's on me, but you are alive you have to live" jimin said trying to encourage him._

_"I can't without you! Just take me with you! There is nothing left for me here if you are not there!" Jungkook said holding his hands eyes pouring pain, immense pain! _

_"No, baby, you gotta live!" Jimin said but jungkook just shook his head in denial._

_"Look at me! Jungkookie, baby look up? Didn't you always say that I was the one who saved you? Saved your life? Hmm?" Jimin asked him holding his face making him look at his eyes, those beautiful eyes that had his heart in a moment. _

_"So you gotta live it for me! Won't you? " jimin asked him encouraging him._

_"I can't! Nothing is worth it if you are not there with me!" Jungkook said defeatedly when he didn't say anything else, jimin got up taking a step back making jungkook stand too panicked._

_"Maybe there is someone who can make it worth it?" Jimin suggested and jungkook just looked at him confused, jimin smiled shaking his head a little and turned around himself as jungkook watched clueless until jimin-the model, stepped forward smiling that same smile with his sparkly eyes and golden hair._

_And jungkook understood what was his husband was implying he started to shake his head as his jimin turned to him again, he was shaking his head violently at him, his husband just sighed and before he could say anything jungkook spoke._

_"No!! Whatever it is, NO!! He is nothing like you! I love you!" Jungkook screamed._

_"And I love you! He is nothing like me! I know! That's why he is your reason!" Jimin spoke softly into the breeze and took a step back! _

_"No!! You are what I need!! It's You!! Please don't leave me!! You promised!!" Jungkook panicked and tried to take a step only to be stuck in the place!_

_"Who said I left! I am always with you baby!" Jimin said as he took a step behind and into a bright yellow light._

_"Like The Wind" with that he smiled one last time at jungkook who was just screaming for him to stop but jimin stepped back and disappeared._

"JI~~~~~~ NOO!!!!! JIMINIE!!!" Jungkook woke up shouting at the top of his lungs, he was on his bed, in his room, their new house! 

"It was a D-dream!" He whispered to himself and he cried his heart out.

"Jimin~~~~~~" he wailed lying on his bed when he felt fingers in his hair he turned to fined yoongi beside him and namjoon at his doorway looking all shades of worried. It just made him sob harder.

"Shhh~~ kid you gonna be okay! We are here for you!" Yoongi whispered softly while stroking his hair giving a helpless glance to namjoon, who just sighed defeatedly hearing jungkook's painful sobs.

Yoongi and namjoon were sitting in the living room couch when jungkook came down, freshly showered but redness of his eyes were a clear reminder of the event that occurred an hour ago.

"Jungkook, we need to talk!" Namjoon started.

"I -I saw him! In my dream!" Jungkook spoke interrupting whatever namjoon was saying.

"Jungkook, that's gonna happen, you love him and think of him-" yoongi started 

"No!! It was different!! He felt like he was real!! I just, hyung he spoke to me!!" Jungkook said voice filled with raw pain which just gathered tears in his hyungs eyes.

"Jungkook!" Namjoon said moving to sit beside the crying boy.

"You know what he said to me?? That I have to live!! Without him!!! And I just can't!! I need him" jungkook said his head hitting namjoon's shoulder.

"We all do kid, He was like a light to everyone, and I know it's worse for you but you gotta move on!!" Yoongi said patting his back soothingly.

"You will eventually find your reason, kook!!" Namjoon mumbled and jungkook just sat there still at those words which were same as jimin's words from the dream and they echoed in his head like cannons.

_"Maybe there is a reason!"_

_"He can be your reason!"_

"NO!!! NO NO!! No" jungkook shouted getting up making yoongi and namjoon worry about his sudden outburst. Jungkook saw their faces and sat down in front of them defeated he was such a failure, he couldn't do right by anyone.

"Hyungs?? Can I ask you something?" He said softly making the two look up at him.

"Yea kid of course!" Yoongi replied to which namjoon just nodded his head in encouragement.

"I want to go to Busan for a few days!" He said taking a deep breath.

"Jungkook I don't think-" he interrupted yoongi he knew what he was gonna say anyway.

"I know! But I just wanna see Chanyeol hyung! See how they are doing and also look at centers! I just need to face it I guess!" He said hoping the two would get it.

"If you are sure! With the photoshoot done there is no schedule for this weekend, so you can go, tell chanyeol we said hi" namjoon spoke holding yoongi's hand down yoongi was not liking this idea of Busan after morning's episode, but he trusted namjoon's judgment. Jungkook just nodded and left.

** _Busan._ **

It was just as jungkook had left it a few months ago. The train station. He felt nice breathing the air that carried a hint of the sea in it. He loved and hated Busan at same time because he met jimin here and had taken him away too.

It was bittersweet.

When the cab stopped in their neighborhood and he got out of the cab jungkook was hit with a plethora of memories.

He wasn't sure he could do it. Maybe yoongi hyung was right. This was a mistake he was about to turn around and re-enter the cab when a cool breeze hit him ruffling his hair caressing his face bringing with it faint smell of the sea. This made jungkook slouch and brought a hint of a smile to his face.

"Okay okay!! I got you!! I am not leaving! So bossy!!" Jungkook muttered when another gust of wind blew through him this time a little harder, which made jungkook let out a laugh.

"Jungkook is that you??" He turned around to see baekhyun holding grocery bags, he was surprised to see him and jungkook felt like a fool, he should have called them up.

"I am sorry I should have called ahead. I just barged in, I -I am sorry!!" Jungkook stuttered making baekhyun laugh at him a little.

"Nonsense!! You are always welcome you are family!" Baekhyun said smiling brightly at him and jungkook swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Let's go? I can't wait to see yeolie's reaction!" He said excitedly making jungkook chuckle at him.

"Honey??? Look what I brought home!!" Baekhyun shouted from the door.

"I swear to God if it's another packet of strawberry pocky I will strangle you, we already have a box full of them" chanyeol shouted from the kitchen.

"No it's something even better," baekhyun said appearing in the kitchen when chanyeol just raised a confused eyebrow at him, jungkook stepped beside baekhyun timidly waving to him, chanyeol dropped the spoon he was holding and rushed to hug jungkook.

"Jungkook! Oh my God!! How?" Chanyeol asks breaking the hug his eyes were moist so baekhyun held his hand and stood next to him.

"I am sorry I just came, without calling-" jungkook started to apologize only to be cut off by chanyeol.

"Shut up!!! This is your house you are family and you are always welcome here!" Chanyeol said looking at him and jungkook once again swallowed a lump in his throat.

"See!! That's what I said!" Baekhyun chirped breaking the gloomy atmosphere.

"Okay, why don't you go and freshen up and I will call you down once dinner is done?" Chanyeol offered to which jungkook nodded.

"You okay staying in jimin's room right?" Baekhyun asked with a hint of worry in his eyes.

"Of course hyung! Don't worry!" Jungkook said with a reassuring smile which brought a smile to his face with that the couple went to fix dinner while jungkook made his way up to their room. Yes it was their room they spent countless nights in that room, wrapped in each others arms.

Dinner was quite and filled with little banter and lots of catching up, jungkook decided not to tell them about park jimin, it looked like chanyeol was finally picking himself up after all and he didn't want to come in the middle of that besides it was not like they would ever meet jimin or that park jimin was important enough for him to mention so he chucked that information to the back of his mind.

Later that night when jungkook laid on his bed he kept the windows open to let the moonlight in and with it came a cool gust of breeze making jungkook snuggle into the pillow and softly caressing his hair and face. Jungkook smiled to himself and whispered.

"Good night, Ji" 


	19. 🍁Reason🍁

**_Seoul._**

"I don't think if this was such a great idea joon," yoongi said sitting beside joon who was reading some book, he put the book aside and took off his glasses to address yoongi.

"Probably, but maybe that's what he needs to move on, to face it, and make peace with his mind, it could be sort of healing!" Namjoon said in his thoughtful voice.

"Let's hope that's the case!" Yoongi sighed when his phone chimed with an incoming message.

_Taehyung: hey!! I was wondering if you were up for lunch? Today?._

Yoongi read the message and smiled slightly, he liked taehyung, he sure was fun to be around with and it had been a long time since someone had intrigued him like this one. And it wasn't so bad when they went for coffee last time.

_You: sure!! See you in an hour?_

_Taehyung: sweeet~~~~ I will text you the address to my favorite restaurant. See you soon._

Yoongi read the message with a smile which didn't last for very long as when he looked up namjoon was looking at him with curious eyes eyebrows raised. 

"Is it that model?" Namjoon asked teasingly.

"He has a name joon!! It's taehyung!!" Yoongi said defensively.

"Okay okay!! But jokes apart I am happy for you yoongi!!" Namjoon said genuinely patting yoongi on the shoulder.

"Thanks, man!" Yoongi said and left to get ready for his date.

Yoongi rushed out the front door once taehyung texted him that he arrived barely saying goodbye to namjoon. 

Taehyung was waiting leaning on his car waiting for yoongi and he was everything beautiful in this world and yoongi faltered in his steps a little upon seeing him.

Yoongi regained his footing and walked towards this beautiful human being and sort of was smug that this fine man had been waiting for on him looking like that.

"Hey, Mr. Min!" Tahyung said cheerily to him and yoongi felt as if angels were singing right in his ears. He could definitely hear violins in the background and he actually turned around to check behind him which confused taehyung greatly.

"Uh, everything okay Mr.Min?" He asked skeptically stArtling yoongi to the present.

"N-no, it's fine I am fine!" Yoongi cursed at himself for stuttering but that the effect taehyung had on him.

"You look handsome, Mr. Min!" Taehyung complimented yoongi smoothly which just caused yoongi's cheeks to go pink, and taehyung felt proud of himself and could practically imagine jin being proud of him.

"Do even own a mirror?? You look beautiful!" Yoongi said incredulously after he got over the butterflies that taehyung's compliments caused him, how come this man who was nothing short of a God call him handsome was beyond him.

"I do! And I have been called beautiful many before, comes with the job profile don't think??" Taehyung said which made yoongi break eye contact and look down a little.

"But it means so much to me coming from you, Mr. Min!" Taehyung whispered leaning towards yoongi when yoongi just got more and more red taehyung decided to lay off for now and opened the door for yoongi to enter.

Taehyung brought yoongi to the outskirts where the chapel is located, where jimin and he tend to go whenever they want peace it's their safe place and after a very long time taehyung found someone who is worth to share his safe place.

"What is this place?" Yoongi asked getting out of the car looking at the chapel with curiosity.

"Come!" Taehyung said offering his hand gesturing towards the chapel.

"Listen, not to be rude but I am not a believer!" Yoongi said taking taehyung's hand.

"You don't have to be, Mr. Min!" Taehyung just chuckled at him pulled him towards the door.

They both entered the chapel and sat in one of the pews, yoongi was quite the whole time observing the interior of the chapel he was brought out of his train of thoughts.

"It's mine and jimin's safe place! We have been with each other for a long time, once on out rebellious rendezvous we stumbled upon this chapel, and it sort of just stuck with us, nothing spiritual about it we just sort of felt like our problems couldn't follow us in here" taehyung said looking ahead.

"Hmmm, I kind off get what you mean you know, I too had something like that, or should I say someone like that, who was my go-to person, he got me up when I thought I had fallen for good after my parents died, your typical loner emo kid, he was the one who got me out and going, he gave me the life I live today, got me into basketball so I could channel all the angst and wouldn't lose my way, he sort of saved me!" Yoongi spoke pouring his heart out to taehyung.

"You know, that's what my hyung did when our parents passed he had to grow up at the early age take responsibility for the business and me when he should have been getting drunk and enjoying his adulthood, he has sacrificed so much for me, just so I could be what I am today, jimin was just as lost as I was when we met, he was drowning and I knew how that feels so I did for him what my brother did for me, his story is same he lost his mom, father forgot about him while mourning his wife he just needed love and my brother and me we were there for him since then we are each others family!" Taehyung narrated his story and yoongi held on to each and every word and kind of relate to it.

"Yeah, I could relate!" Yoongi said.

"Hey this person who kinda saved you, you talked about him in the past tense are you not in touch anymore?" Taehyung asked curiously to which yoongi just sighed and walked in front of the chapel towards the podium finding a candle and lighting it up taehyung was not far behind him.

"I thought you were not a believer?" Taehyung teased to which just laughed a little.

"It for him! I am not a believer but if there is a place like heaven he of all people would surely be there, giving all the angels a run for their money!" Yoongi said looking at the candle and taehyung finally got what he was saying.

"Oh, I am so sorry! I hope he is in a good place!" Taehyung said as he saw yoongi wipe a silent tear from his cheek and he just had to ask.

"Did you? I mean were you?" Taehyung was trying to approach the subject delicately and yoongi just laughed softly at his poor attempt.

"Did I date him? No. Did I love him? Yes. But I got over it pretty soon because he fell in love with jungkook and I loved him enough to let him go. He loved him so much and could never match that." Taehyung was now joining the dots and he gasped.

"You mean whoever this person was he was jungkook-shi's boyfriend and he is no more?" Taehyung said shocked with the new intel.

"Husband! They got married after a month he died in a car crash, saved some school going, students, what a way to go, that is the reason we came here because jungkook was losing himself and I know his husband wouldn't want that so I and namjoon took the decision and moved here for him" yoongi said walking back to the pew they were sitting at.

"You are such a nice person, Mr. Min. I am so proud of my decision to bring you here, you are totally worth it!" Taehyung said smiling at yoongi.

"Thank you for sharing your special place with me trusting me enough and I am glad you brought me here, also you could call me yoongi!" Yoongi said with slightly pink cheeks.

"Yeah, only if you call me tae!" Taehyung said teasingly and just like that the playful vibe was back and they both exited the chapel and got in their car just as the bell rang.

"Looks our friend approves of us!" Taehyung said amused and with that drive off.

Jimin was getting bored as fuck sitting on the sofa and watching some drama which was way too dramatic for him he finally huffed and dialed the only number he knew would never turn him down.

**Hotel Moonstar.**

Jimin walked in through the doors and straight to the bar he knew seokjin sat at and he was, he unceremoniously plopped beside his hyung who turned to him amused.

" Whoa, you are cheerful today!" He said teasingly looking at jimin and his pout.

"Yeah, it's my day off, and I was bored because tae is out on a date-" jimin stopped himself but it was too late words we're already out.

"Relax I know he is out with Mr. Min. Was it?" Jin said calming jimin's anxiety of having blurted out a secret.

"Oh thank God! But how did you know?" Jimin asked curiously.

"Oh, I have my ways!! You guys forget that I taught you guys all the tricks so I know when you use it on me!" Jin said proudly and jimin just chuckled at his hyung.

"Well, cheers to that!" Jimin said and with that, they both started to drink and chit chat about anything and everything until jimin decided he needed to pee and left to the bathroom in seokjin's private office.

Seokjin watched jimin go towards his office, tae and he never used the hotel's bathrooms ever much to seokjin's protests something about VIP GUESTS. He chuckled and turned around to be faced with a side profile of a man, wait, the handsome man not long before the said man looked in his direction and caught him staring.

"You are starting!" the said man smiled showing his deep dimples at seokjin.

"Maybe" he replied smiling a little himself, namjoon was stumped with the straightforward answer he turned fully to face the other who no doubt was way too handsome.

"Why were you looking at me like that?" Namjoon asked being confused that this fine specimen of a man was staring and now admittedly flirting with him. Good ole namjoon! 

"Because you are beautiful!" The fine man replied making namjoon flustered but a smile bloomed on his face not long after.

"And you have a wonderful smile!" He complimented namjoon again at which the latter just chuckled. This was a first! He was being hit on by such a beautiful man he could not let this go so he introduced himself.

"Kim Namjoon!" He said offering his hand.

"Kim Seokjin!" Jin replied taking namjoon's hand. 

**Busan.**

Jungkook was fairing well until now. He spent today visiting both the centers that jimin had opened and the staff were on the moon to see him again. He helped around the centers. He was happy to know that more people were volunteering and both chanyeol and baekhyun we're doing their very best to look after the centers and keeping jimin's dream alive and he was happy. 

Until he stumbled upon a familiar room. He knew he should be on his way home chanyeol and baekhyun must be waiting. He knew going would do him no good. He knew to enter that room was taking a hundred steps back on the progress he made. He still went in.

It was just the way he had left it the day he proposed his husband and he broke down all the memories came crashing down on him and he couldn't take it anymore so he ran. People called his name as he ran but he didn't stop. 

He ran and ran until he was standing on the cliff. It was their place! He was breathing hard tears flowing through his eyes it was too much. He fell on his knees and started sobbing and screaming. The wind blew around him which made him angrier.

"Stop It!!!!!! It Doesn't Work That Way!! I Can't Do This! I Want This To End!!!!! " he screamed in the night and cried and wailed.

"No~~ kookie" jungkook shot his head to the sound and there he was his jimin standing beside him worry-filled in his eyes.

"I can't do this jimin!! He said and took a step towards the edge of the cliff.

"No!!" His husband screamed at him.

"This ends tonight!" Jungkook said taking one more step ahead.

"No!" Jimin said again and just then his phone rang but he ignored it so jimin spoke again.

"Pick up the phone kookie!!" Jimin said again and jungkook just huffed and took his phone out on to widen his eyes.

_"Bratty Model calling"_

"You cannot give up! I won't let you!" Jimin said determined and vanished and jungkook just stood there staring at the place his husband was once standing and the phone ringing in his hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts???


	20. 🍁His Beautiful Smile🍁

"What?" Jungkook hissed through gritted teeth, taking a step back from the edge of the cliff.

"Can you be any ruder??" Jimin retorted rolling his eyes at the photographer, jungkook just sighed annoyed.

.

"Okay! Your highness, how nice of you to seek me out in the middle of the night but of course, I am supposed to be at your beck and call at all times so, how can I be of service?" Jungkook said in an overly dramatic way even going as far as bowing not that jimin would see him, just when a slight gust of wind blew through his face, he glared around.

"Whoa, tone down the sarcasm! I just called to tell you that the pictures you sent in need to be retouched and before you assume that I suggested the changes, no it wasn't me something about tones I don't know it technical" jimin replied to which jungkook just frowned but he had followed the instructions of the manual than what changes? And why wasn't namjoon or yoongi telling him this? He decided to ask.

"Why isn't Mr. Kim or Mr. Min, telling me this?" He asked skeptically thinking if jimin was pulling a big one in him.

"Oh, you must not know!" Jimin said thinking maybe jungkook didn't know about tae and yoongi's date and he had said too much.

"What don't I know?" Jungkook asked sternly.

"See Mr. Min is busy! And about Mr. Kim, he too is rather occupied at the moment, so decided to tell you!" Jimin said looking at jin and namjoon laughing at the bar and jungkook knew he was hiding information.

"See you don't have to believe me, I can send you an official email stating the changes" jimin spoke again when jungkook was silent for a long time.

"Why didn't you just send the email then?" Jungkook asked in accusing tone to which jimin just huffed.

"Listen I was trying to be mature here, you know for future prospectives, you will know when you talk to your bosses, I don't want to be petty, and maybe move on from our childish fights" jimin exclaimed.

"What future perspectives? You know what fine I will do it, thanks for informing me, good night!" Jungkook said hanged up before jimin could reply to him.

**Seoul.**

Jungkook came back early in the morning no sight of any of the two hyungs. He went to rest for the remainder of his weekend and then work on the photos.

When he next woke up, he could smell coffee and he sleepily followed the smell to the kitchen where namjoon was filling two cups of coffee once he saw jungkook he got another cup and they moved to the living room where they saw yoongi lying on the couch like a zombie. 

The three men began turning humans once the coffee was in their systems and that's when the fun began.

"So how was your date?" It was namjoon who was looking move alive than yoongi jungkook's head snapped at the mention.

"What date?!? DATE!?!?" He screamed. Making yoongi give him a chilling glare that shut him up instantly.

"Not so loud jeon!" yoongi mumbled but still it was threatening.

"Come on grumpy pants tell us!!" Namjoon said.

"I need one more cup of coffee for this, meanwhile why don't you tell us about your fateful encounter huh namjoon?" Yoongi said smirking at flustered namjoon.

"I-i don't know what you are talking about?" Namjoon stuttered.

"Sure, you don't joon!" But yoongi knew that he had already planted an idea in jungkook's head and true to it jungkook began pestering namjoon.

"Okay, I will tell you just stop with the aegyo" namjoon said just as yoongi entered the scene again.

"So after yoongi left for his date with Kim taehyung, I decided to go out and went to Moonstar hotel, and there I met someone and we got to talking and I kind of lost the track of time, and staying true my clumsy nature I don't my car keys so he had to drop me home that's when yoongi saw us!" Namjoon finished his story making jungkook gape at him.

"How can you lose your keys!?" He exclaimed.

"That's what you got from the whole story, " yoongi shook his head at jungkook in clear judgment.

"No, I got the rest of the story too! But keys!?" He exclaimed again.

"Well, as clumsy as I am, I happen to be lucky too, the guy I talked to is also the owner of the place so I will get my keys back soon enough!" Namjoon sipped on his coffee smugly while jungkook just gaped at namjoon yoongi had gears turning in his head.

"Wait!?! Hold up!? You were with The Kim Seokjin, !?!" Yoongi exclaimed and the other two just looked at him confused.

"Yeah, Kim Seokjin, he owns the Kim hotel chain, the biggest in Korea!!" Namjoon said and jungkook's jaw dropped more if that was even possible.

"Somebody tell me what is happening!?!" Jungkook said probably picking up his jaw from the floor.

"Kim Taehyung is Kim seokjin's little brother!" Yoongi said finally while jungkook dropped his jaw again namjoon still frowned his eyes brows and his face filled with recognition when he realized.

"This is gold!" Jungkook said who was just laughing at the two of them.

"No wonder jimin was present at bar last evening, everything makes sense now," Namjoon said organizing the situation well.

"Okay, so let me get this straight, you are dating the elder brother and you are dating the younger brother," jungkook asked to which the two nodded.

"Gold pure gold. My life is gonna be so good from now on!" Jungkook exclaimed and left the living room and went to his room when jimin's words from last night came back to him. 

So this is what you meant!! 

Jungkook thought about jimin's words he was willing to let go of his pettiness in a leu that his best friend and brother where involved with the two people close to his so-called Nemesis. He was not that bad of a person maybe jungkook judged him too quickly.

The next time the two met was when jungkook went to the company where he had to submit the retouched photos and jimin was present there in case they needed some additional shots.

"Hey, good morning!" Jungkook approached jimin who was sitting on one of the chairs in the room.

"Hello, should I be alert, you approached me voluntarily, are you planning an attack?" Jimin said with mischief in his eyes and jungkook saw it just as it was mischief. 

"You should be! But jokes apart I am sorry for being rude and I now have an idea about you wanting to start new, apparently our friends are dating each other and it been a long time since I have seen them happy and I wouldn't let my ego come in the middle of it." Jungkook said honestly and jimin smiled at him in understanding.

"Yeah, me too! They both deserve this happiness more than anyone else, and I could give up my shiny Prada shoes if it meant making them happy!" Jimin said playfully to jungkook who just smiled and looked away embarrassed and jimin was struck with his smile, he looked beautiful when he smiled like that, how come jimin never noticed this earlier, jeon jungkook was a beautiful man.

"You should smile more, your smile is beautiful!" Jimin said before he could stop himself and jungkook instantly stopped smiling and looked up shocked at an equally shocked jimin.

"I should.." He started and got up from the chair hastily.

"Yeah, I have to check my nails too-" jimin realized what he said and rushed to correct it.

"I mean _mails!!"_ He laughed nervously and jungkook too waved awkwardly and left the room.

"Way to go park jimin!" Jimin turned around to see his best friend shaking his head at him disappointedly.

"Shut up tae!" Jimin said

"If jin hyung saw this, he would certainly disown you, he didn't raise us to be bad at causal flirting, tsk tsk tsk!" Taehyung said taking while he sat down next to a flustered jimin.

"It is not like that!" Jimin muttered.

"You and I both know that's not true! Jimin you have to give yourself a chance! Not everybody is like your asshole of a Ex!" Taehyung said gently rubbing his back.

"I know! I just don't want to go through that again! And jungkook and me? It a very very long shot!" Jimin said looking sadly at tae.

"You don't know that chim! People fall in love in mysterious ways!" Taehyung said with so much conviction and jimin just felt a tiny flicker of hope.

**Meanwhile.**

Jungkook ran outside the office and on to the terrace of the company building he needed to breathe. What was happening to him?? Why was his heart beating like crazy?? 

The way jimin looked at him with so much wonder and admiration he felt his heat warm-up after so many months since his husband died. He didn't even realize that tears had slipped through his eyes and he was practically heaving.

"What is happening to me?"

"Why am I so affected by him?" 

_"You know it kookie!"_

That voice that damn voice again he turned around to see his husband sitting on the ledge and looking at him knowingly and smiling beautifully.

"No!!! I love you and no one else!" He shouted.

_"Of course you do baby! But you have to move on! You can love again! And it won't mean that your love for me will cease to exist, it won't because my love is like the wind it will always be with you, kookie!"_ Jimin said to him moving towards him to wipe his tears when he touched jungkook he felt a soft wind touching his face and he closed his eyes feeling the wind.

_"Give yourself a chance, love! I will be watching over you, just open your heart!"_ When jungkook finally opened his eyes his husband was gone but the wind still moved around and caressed his face and jungkook took a deep breath and smiled. 


	21. 🍁New Year! New Beginnings!🍁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AN: okay, the timeline was confusing for this story, so I had to read it again, just remember the marriage happened in November and it's been a month since suga kookie and rm came to Seoul, so it's December, year-end.)

Later that day, jimin and taehyung left the company as there were no extra shots needed, as it was year-end mostly it used to be the busiest time of the year, their previous company use to pack their schedules tight with appearances to galas and parties and holiday season shoots.

So both best friends were stress-free for the first time in a long time though they didn't make any concrete plans of their own since it was sure that their new company would still hold a New year bash.

Back in the company namjoon yoongi jungkook and few of their executives were in a meeting room discussing the year-end party.

"So it is the end of the year, and as per the tradition of Kim Corps, we will be throwing the gala" namjoon started the meeting and everybody else just nodded their heads.

"That's good sir, we will get started with preparations for the same" Mr. Ahn a senior executive piped up, he was one of the people they had hired from Seoul.

"Here in Kim Corps, we do not mix business in celebrations, so it is gonna be a party and just a party, also for our staff and our artists, make a guest list and get started accordingly" yoongi stated and there were a few surprising faces because mostly these events were just to one-up the rival companies event so the news of it just being a celebration and just that was a fresh breeze.

"Dismissed!" Namjoon said and slowly all the other people left the meeting room leaving the three behind.

"Hyung that was really admirable!" Jungkook said he had been to such events when he was in Busan and had come across snoby people who just went to flaunt or judge the said event, where everyone but the staff and people who work all year long were invited.

"Yes, my father always told me that you don't run the company alone the people who work for you do it with you, so least we could do is celebrate with them, we have a whole year for work, one night is fine!" Namjoon spoke and yoongi nodded his head sharing the same sentiment.

"Besides getting the best venue in Seoul is not a problem anymore seeing as namjoon is dating Ceo of one the biggest hotel chain here!" Yoongi added teasingly making namjoon flustered and accidentally knock the folders on his side of the table.

"T-that was uncalled for!! Yeah, maybe it will be easy as you are dating his younger brother! Ha!" Namjoon countered after picking up the folders, to a slightly pink-cheeked yoongi.

"This is absolute gold!" Jungkook said laughing at his flustered hyungs and both of them had no heart to stop the boy who hadn't laughed like that in a while.

The preparations for the gala were on the full swing every staff and their families were invited, and yes as aforementioned, namjoon had actually spoken to Kim seokjin about the venue being his hotel where they first met.

Taehyung and jimin had been on seokjin's case non-stop teasing him mercilessly until he started teasing them back with their respective love interests and no matter how much jimin insisted that it was nothing like that between him and jungkook, but there is no stopping the Kim brothers.

The night of the actual gala was beautiful, Moonstar was a wonderful hotel one of the best in Seoul.

Jimin loved this because it felt familiar to him in his early years alone he and taehyung had spent most of their time here since it was busy and couldn't come to him so they came to him, this hotel has seen lots of birthdays, dates, their best friend shenanigans, heartbreaks followed by crazy getting over parties. 

Jimin felt like with this year ending he can leave a few things of his past behind him and maybe he should give himself a chance and not everyone is out to hurt him and leave him to bleed.

Taehyung and jimin arrived when the party was already in full swing he waved to a few people who he acknowledged as fellow models and few friends.

"My babies!" That was definitely Kim seokjin, they both gave each other a look and went forward to hug their hyung.

"Hyung!!! We are grown ass men!" Jimin said though he knew there was no fighting jin on this.

"I even have a boyfriend now!" Taehyung whined when jin went to pull his cheek.

"Yeah, where is your boyfriend I thought he was your date?" Jin asked.

"And leave jimin alone? No! Bros before hoe's!" Taehyung said intertwining his arm with jimin who just laughed fondly at his friend.

"I raised you well!! Oh gosh, I am emotional!!" Jin said joking but the two knew he was proud of them for sticking together he had indeed raised them well.

"Where is your boyfriend hyung? isn't he your date??" Jimin asked trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Well apparently, they too tend to follow the same rule bros before hoes, they are coming with jungkook since he didn't have a date!" Jin said eyeing jimin who averted his gaze.

"We have got ourselves, keepers!" Taehyung said and jin and jimin just nodded affirmatively.

"I really hope you are talking about us!" There was a voice behind them which turned out to be min yoongi himself accompanied by jungkook who laughed lightly and namjoon who had similar questioning eyes directed at jin.

"Of course!" Taehyung said going forward to greet him with a kiss making him blush a little.

"Okaaaayyy!! I am gonna hit the bar!" Jimin exclaimed excusing himself before the situation could get more cheesy.

"Hey sung? The usual please!" Jimin said to the bartender, no doubt he knew jimin and his usual drink well he just smiled at jimin and went to make his drink.

"One bourbon please!" A voice sounded beside jimin making him turn to the side to find jungkook sitting on the barstool next to him.

"Hey, starting off hard I see!" Jimin commented accepting his drink which was light on the alcohol and more on the fruity side.

"Yeah, I am gonna need it if I am to see Min yoongi constantly blushing and joon hyung smiling at everything jin hyung does even if it is as simple as breathing!" He said accepting his drink and taking a sip.

"Yeah, tell me about it, watching those two like that in... I don't know forever I am sort of happy for them if anyone those two deserve to be happy!" Jimin said looking at the most important people in his life.

"I agree!" Jungkook echoed jimin's words making jimin look at him in amusement.

"You know this is the first time we have agreed on something since we met!" Jimin said chuckling and jungkook couldn't help but join him.

"I guess, you are not so bad when you're off your shiny Prada shoes!" Jungkook replied teasingly and jimin hit him good-naturedly.

From that point on the conversation flew like water between them they even joked with each other took shots and also made fun of their friends from where they sat at the bar. 

"Let's go dance jungkook, can you?" Jimin asked raising a challenging eyebrow at him and jeon jungkook does not back down from one ever.

"Pull up your socks, Park!" Jungkook said equally cocky and followed jimin to the dance floor.

And damn could jungkook dance, jimin realized he was good almost like dancer like he was once before he started modeling, they both danced challenging each other for dance-offs, their friends and hoseok who had arrived a little late had joined them at some point, they danced like no care in the world.

Jimin excused himself from the group in order to get a drink and made his way to the bar chuckling at his hyungs flapping their arms wildly. He reached the bar but instead of ordering another drink, he ordered water. And watched his friends dancing and even jungkook, jimin couldn't tell what it was about him that jimin was drawn to him, he had absolutely hated him at the start but then the bickering had gotten fun, he liked the way jungkook challenged him and wasn't a pushover.

He had judged the guy wrong and now when he talked and danced with the said man jimin felt like there was more to him then what he showed people, there was a certain type of pain in his eyes and jimin could understand, he could tell when he saw it.

He watched him with a smile as jungkook danced with his hyungs until a girl who definitely was a fellow model approached him to dance and jungkook to avoid being rude accepted, it also didn't help that the song had changed to a soft piece so it was no surprise when the girl took jungkook's hands and placed them on her waist, jungkook was a little awkward but he was gentleman enough not push her away so he swayed to beat. 

Jimin felt a little twinge in his heart at the sight, he hadn't felt like that in a very long time, he didn't like jungkook dancing with girls who was clearly getting closer and closer by the minute, jimin changed his mind and ordered himself a drink, he needed it now. Just as he turned with his drink in his hands he saw the girl lean forward and pull jungkook down for a kiss, and that was the last straw jimin knocked his drink back and left the room he needed air.

He went to the huge balcony of the hotel where the sounds were muffled a bit and took a few deep breaths, why was he feeling like this, of course, jungkook wouldn't want him why would he? Jimin wasn't something special he was just a bratty model, a diva what was he even thinking, he put his hands on the ledge and closed his eyes trying to calm down.

"Hey, there jiminie!" God nooo! What was it with this night throwing all his shortcomings in his face like that, he knew the voice it belongs to his asshole of an ex. Jimin composed himself he would not give this guy a satisfaction of seeing break out of all people.

"Hey sungwoon, fancy seeing you here!" Jimin mocked voice as steady as possible.

Ha sungwoon, was jimin's first and only boyfriend, they were inseparable and so in love but this cut-throat industry had pulled the once sweethearts apart, jimin had just started out at a new company when sungwoon was already a famous model, so when the opportunity to marry CEO of the entertainment company came along, sungwoon's choice had been easy.

"Ohh you still got the spark I see! " sungwoon bit back smiling which disgusted jimin because he knew how mocking it was.

"What do you want? Isn't your trophy husband looking for you?" Jimin said crossing his arms stance defensively.

"Oh he will be fine, it's not like he's gonna find someone else just because I left the room for five minutes, I know how to keep them wanting me!" He mocked back and now jimin knew this asshole had definitely seen him looking at jungkook and was using his weak moment against him.

"What cat got your tongue park? I saw that okay! But it has always been your problem holding onto men, be it me, be it that guy, or be it your own father!" and that was low, lower than low in fact, sungwoon had hit him where it actually hurts, tears brimmed to jimin's eyes.

"Hahaha, honestly how could you think someone would want someone like you who's own father didn't want him?" Sungwoon kept throwing words at jimin and each one cut deeper and deeper with how true they were, jimin was just plain crying now! He was angry at himself for crying in front of this person but it hurt too much to care.

"No one would want you jimin, accept it! It will hurt less!! And you could always come to me, I wouldn't turn you down!" He said laughing sickened while jimin just cried tears flowing down his face like rivers.

"If you wish to continue being a model, I suggest you back off and leave right this second" a firm voice spoke with a threatening chill to the words both jimin and sungwoon turned to see jungkook standing with his fist tight and dark eyes trained on sungwoon.

"J-jungkook?" Jimin stuttered voice horse and chocked up from crying. He didn't know why but seeing jungkook here made him feel a little better he could breathe again he slowly moved towards jungkook who pulled him to his arms once he was closed enough.

"Hey, stop crying okay? I got you!" He whispered to jimin with a soft voice, completely different from how he had just spoken to sungwoon, jimin nodded timidly and nuzzled his head in his chest, jungkook put one of his hands on his head caressing his hair further calming him down.

"Oh, you are still here? I really suggest you leave now!! Or it won't be pretty!" Jungkook once again addressed sungwoon, who knew how to pick his battles so just left with a huff clanking heels of his shoes.

"Hey, you okay?" Jungkook asked lightly still cradling jimin's head his other arm now around the waist and Jimin relaxed a bit more. They stood like that for a few moments until jimin drew back from his arms looking a little shy.

"That was embarrassing, how much did you hear?" Jimin asked averting his gaze from jungkook's worried and understanding one.

"Not much, I followed little after you walked from the bar and saw that jerk follow you!" Jungkook said to which jimin nodded taking a deep breath.

"Well, you heard most of it so I might as well tell you!" Jimin said leaning back on the ledge of the balcony.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, but if it makes you feel better I am willing to hear, no judgments!" Jungkook assured him.

"He was my boyfriend, first and last, you know how it is first love and all, I was just at beginning of my career struggling while he was established already, it was safe to say I was nobody with nothing to offer with an uncertain future so he chose to get married to the CEO of the entertainment company, it was a good deal the company was going international so it could boost his career it was a wise choice, which came at expense of my poor heart, and now he wants me to be his side whore! Asshole!! but they say what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, here we are!" Jimin finished and jungkook quietly listened to him speak and just moved to lean to stand beside him taking the support of the ledge.

"And your father?" Jungkook asked carefully but him in stiffend a little.

"Not today!" Jimin muttered and jungkook just hummed and didn't say anything.

"What?? you aren't gonna say something?" Jimin inquired fully expecting him to have a comeback or call jimin pathetic or something or have sympathy or pity something but all he could see was understanding and respect.

"What do you want me to say? Call you pathetic? Sympathy? Pity? What is it?" Jungkook asked looking at him. 

"I just I don't know!" Jimin said taking a deep breath.

"Listen, I recognize a strong person when I see one! A lot of people would go astray and let success get to their heads and trample others just because they can!" Jungkook said with softness in his eyes which jimin couldn't understand.

"How do you know I am any better, I am famous for firing people left and right for minimal mistakes!" Jimin fired trying gauge others' reaction.

"Maybe you are just like others but how many of those give the person a two months pay and also have their managers hook them up somewhere else?" Jungkook cocked an eyebrow at jimin who was speechless.

"How?" Jungkook just laughed softly.

"That's not significant! Maybe you sell yourself short Park, you are a better person and I know now, in fact, you are more like someone I used to know!" Jungkook said remembering his jimin. Turns out both jimin's no matter how different they may be have a big beautiful heart and soul.

"Who?" Jimin asked.

"That's something for another day maybe! By the way, why did you come here? I thought you would come back to the dance floor?" Jungkook asked changing the topic no yet ready to venture that deep right now. Jimin, on the other hand, was flustered little there was no way he could tell him that he had walked off because he was jealous, No, Not Today! 

"Just needed to cool off! Why are you here I mean followed me weren't you busy dancing around?" Jimin asked a little bitterly and jungkook was confused at the sudden tone.

"Oh, yeah people here are too bold. I am not used to that so before something could happen I excused myself when I saw you walking off." Jungkook said closing his eyes and breathing the night air. He was gorgeous and the thought stuck jimin again.

Jimin didn't understand the feeling he got when he heard that jungkook had pushed the other girl away and had instead chosen to follow him and also stand up for him and comfort him all the while not judging him, in fact, it was genuine and jimin could feel it he was happy.

"Very well! Come on it's almost time for the new year! Let's leave our fights in this year and start again fresh in the new year! So I am Park Jimin nice to meet you!" Jimin suggested as people inside started the countdown to midnight.

"Jeon jungkook, nice go meet you too!" Just then the count down finished and fireworks started going off in the sky and jimin jerked forward with sound and in his haste to turn to watch them that he lost his balance and landed straight into jungkook’s arms who was equally startled but held jimin in his arms tightening around him.

Jimin looked up from his chest into his wide startled eyes his heart racing and after a very long time he felt happy like really happy and safe he tightened his arms around jungkook steadying his body they both just looked into each other's eyes and then broke out into a laugh.

Maybe it was really a new beginning for them as this time when Jungkook held him preventing his fall jimin didn't push him off, instead they laughed remembering the first time ever they met, it was like their first meeting was rewritten.

Jimin collapsed in jungkook's arms in his laughing fit and jungkook just held him tighter so as not to let him fall, they stood there laughing in each other's arms as fireworks exploded behind them in the sky. While the wind blew softly as if forming a cocoon around them.

And Jungkook knew! 

He felt it! 

The wind! 

He just smiled looking at jimin watching fireworks now! This was gonna be a good year.

New Year! New Beginnings! 


	22. 🍁Irreplaceable🍁

The next morning that jimin woke up he was smiling at the sun peeking through his curtains he had forgotten how he loved the yellow color just because he loves the sun and its warm rays.

Jimin has always thought what's the big deal about a new year for him it meant new trends, more photoshoots, more assholes to deal with, he never understood why the hype? 

The sun comes up just like it did always.

The roads are filled with traffic and people going about their day just like they did.

The wind doesn't blow any differently.

What is so new about this new year? As he got up rubbing his eyes and stretching, he walked towards his curtains and opened them welcoming the sunlight and wind in to caress his hair and face bringing a beautiful smile on his face. 

That's when he understood what was so new about this year, 

He was new!! 

What his heart felt was new!! 

His hopes and dreams for this year were new.

He woke up to a beautiful morning feeling happy after god knows how long, his heart was warm and he felt at peace.

Maybe this year jimin was new. He smiled thinking of a certain someone who hadn't left his mind since last night he dropped him home so without the smile leaving his face jimin nodded towards the sky.

"This year is new!" He said chuckling to himself and went about his day.

This year jungkook was new! 

********

Jungkook woke up groaning. He had quite a few drinks. He rubbed his eyes to clear his vision and strolled into the kitchen to find half-dead namjoon and barely breathing yoongi.

"Good morning joon hyung and yoongi hyung if you are alive?" Jungkook greeted the two while filling a glass of water for himself namjoon lifted his head up to him while yoongi just grunted giving the sign that he was unfortunately alive. Jungkook smiled at them both.

"So new year, are you both excited?" Jungkook asked already working on the magic drink; coffee!!!!

"Why are you so cheery?" Namjoon asked now a little more alive as a cup was placed in front of him he didn't waste a second to take a sip.

"Why should I not?" Jungkook countered.

"Why so defensive?" It was yoongi this time, with his his slanted eyes getting life back after two sips.

"Of course I am not! We don't want to be late on first day of the year!" Jungkook said skipping the kitchen.

"It's really cute that he thinks we don't know about last night" namjoon muttered to yoongi who just grunted downing his cup of coffee.

******

"So jiminie, you wanna tell me something?" Taehyung asked sitting on one of the stools in jimin's kitchen where the said man was humming a tune while making a smoothie.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Jimin deflected.

"You know bitch, you know exactly what I mean!" Taehyung said decisively.

"Okay fine, I met sungwoon last night and he was being and asshole but what's new right? But then jungkook swooped in and we got to talking, and tae it was just so easy to tell him stuff that I would never say to someone I barely know, you know? I just felt that he would understand and then we decided to let bygones be bygones, bam!!! That's all" jimin finished the smoothie passing tae a glass and sipping his own.

"See I told you it's not hard to open up! Not everyone is out to hurt you baby chick!" Tae said comforting.

"Maybe you are right, maybe I should give myself a chance, I want everything taehyung I am tired of being someone who I am just not" jimin said confidently and taehyung could see his best friend unraveling he was so proud of jimin for wanting something, for wanting to be happy.

******

Over the next few weeks, jimin and jungkook shocked almost everyone with their change in attitudes around each other. The staff that use to be wary around the two afraid of upsetting them or be ready for if the two would argue and slander each other, were surprised with both of them acting friendly. 

Even taking advises from each other.

"Jimin, I think you should tilt your head a little"

"Like this?"

"Yes, hold that pose, yeah great."

Or bringing each other coffees.

"Hey, I just thought you might need it, I was buying one for myself, and thought of you!" 

"Thanks jungkook, that is so sweet of you!" 

Or teasing each other.

"Good work, short cake!" 

"Thank you Muscle pig!" 

"Baby chick!"

"Bunny boy!" 

"Mochi"

"Cookie"

"Cute" 

"Adorable" 

They laughed at each other and their bickering so much. Things were changing for them and they were both welcoming those changes with an open mind and heart.

******

Jungkook was happy these days he wasn't having visions or dreams of his husband jimin, which was a little dampening on his mood but he had decided that jimin will be in his heart and he didn't need dreams or visions of him to see him, to feel him, he just simply had to smile and breathe and he could feel jimin wrapping him in his arms like the wind.

Things with park jimin were getting better day by day, initially jungkook had a stupid thought of him replacing his jimin with someone else, and he had been down with the idea. 

Because nobody could ever replace his husband he was irreplaceable, he knew who would help him and he went to get that help.

"Hyung? Can I talk to you?" Jungkook had gone to namjoon's room late that night, knowing his hyung would be awake doing some work or reading.

"Sure jungkook, come in!" Namjoon welcomed him placing his book aside and adjusting his glasses.

"Hyung, if - I don't know how to say this!?" Jungkook sighed frustrated.

"Hey! Calm down okay? Is this about jimin?" Namjoon ever the observant.

"Hyung..." 

"Hey it's okay, it's okay if you like him, it's okay if you want to be with him, it's okay to move on kookie" namjoon said with a warm smile and jungkook couldn't hold his cries at his hyungs understanding and encouraging smile.

"H-hyung, t-his is wrong!!! I- can't do this to my jimin, i- can't replace him, i- am supposed to wait for him." Jungkook said crying miserably in namjoon's arms, the older boy could only rub his back in a attempt to calm him down.

"I don't know who you are talking about! Because the jimin I know and the one you were married to wouldn't want this at all" the third voice joined them making jungkook flinch a little and cry harder, soon yoongi joined them both on the floor and hugged jungkook caressing his hair.

"Minie would want you to be happy, love again and move on!" Namjoon said softly once jungkook's cries reduced to sniffles.

"You wouldn't replace him, dummy! Nobody can he will always be in your heart, loving somebody else; in this case park jimin ; will make his own place in your heart without replacing your jimin!" Yoongi reassured.

"Have you uh talked to him about everything?" Namjoon asked cautiously seeing as the boy had just calmed down.

"No but I should soon! I just wanna go see jimin first, I would need to talk to chanyeol and baekhyun hyungs too! They would want to know!" Jungkook said wiping his eyes and nose.

"That's right, as jimin's husband they are your family too! You should tell them!" Yoongi patted his back and smiled gently.

"Okay the atmosphere has gotten gloomy, oh I know a joke" namjoon prompted both jungkook and yoongi turned to look at him and before they could protest namjoon already started the joke.

"Why can't a bicycle stand on its own??" Namjoon asked grinning, yoongi knew better and stayed quite but jungkook took the bait.

"I don't know, why?" Jungkook asked confused.

"Because it's two-tired!" Namjoon said and broke out in a howling laugh, a stunned jungkook and annoyed yoongi just looked at him, then Kim Namjoon, thought maybe the two didn't get the joke and proceeded to explain it.

"Come on!! Too tired and two-tired!?! Get it? Get it!?!" With a exciting face even holding up two fingers for them seeming totally proud of his joke and so happy to share it with them. Yoongi and jungkook looked at him with sympathy both leaned forward and patted his shoulders shaking their heads and left the room.

"Is that really our Namjoon hyung!" Jungkook asked still stumped.

"No, he is Kim Seokjin's boyfriend!" Yoongi replied dryly shaking his head.

That night jungkook went to sleep without any thoughts, he was so happy for his hyungs the way things were going for them, he wanted those things too. He wanted to love and be loved again.


	23. 🍁Revelations🍁

It started like any other morning in jimin's life. He woke up went about his day, surprisingly he had a day off, he returned from his jog and went to shower when he came back the doorbell rang.

Initially, jimin thought it would be taehyung but taehyung would just barge in like he owned the place, he had a key for crying out loud, what he wasn't expecting was jeon jungkook to be standing at his doorstep, with a box in his hands.

"Hey jimin!" He greeted smiling a little and with that jimin was brought back to reality and he coughed while greeting jungkook back.

"Uh hi, jungkook!" He said cursing himself internally for stuttering.

"Can I come in?" Jungkook asked a little nervously.

"Of course please come in!" Jimin shouted opening the door wide jungkook just chuckled at the flustered man and muttered a soft 'cute'.

"Uhm? Did you say something?" Now it was jungkook's turn to stutter.

"N-no, just that your place is nice and homey!" Jungkook said trying to divert the attention.

"Thank you!" Jimin said shyly looking at his feet.

"What is in the box?" Jimin asked.

"Oh, I uh was in the neighborhood f-for some shoot related work and remembered that you live nearby so I thought I uh should say hi? And it's rude to come empty-handed so I bought breakfast! And since it's your day off I thought maybe we could do something!" Jungkook finished all that in a single breath it took jimin a little time to interpret but once he did he couldn't hold his smile and jungkook forgot how to breathe for a solid second.

"Are you trying to ask me out, jeon jungkook?" Gone was the shy jimin and jungkook knew that he was gonna be teased mercilessly.

"N-no! What even!" He replied looking at everything that was not park jimin.

"Hmmm, so you just happen to be around here where I for sure know there is nothing around here that you could possibly want to photograph, it's a concrete jungle" jimin summarized and moved to look into the box to find donuts and smoothie, just how jimin likes it.

"So you just stumbled around here and decided to visit me with my favorite smoothie from my go-to place, not to mention on my off day just to say 'hi can we hang out?' Really jungkook, would you yourself believe that?" Jimin asked with a teasing smile.

"I just...this is new there are so many things to be talked about I feel something for you and if you do too I want to take a chance on us" jungkook replied looking at jimin with sincere eyes to which jimin smiled shyly.

"The feeling is mutual," jimin said.

"Okay, g-good so um let's have breakfast first! Is there something you would like to do?" Jungkook asked taking the treats out and placing them neatly on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"I prefer to say indoors, I get to spend very less time at home so when I am off I like to be in but if you want to we could go out!" Jimin said hitting his bottom lip nervously.

" I am not so high on socializing myself so staying in is good for me!" Jungkook assured offering his hand to jimin who slowly took his hand and they both settled on the carpet backs resting against the couch.

They spent the day watching movies and shows they liked they learned a lot about each other. 

Jimin though tough on the outside isn't most likable at first encounter is a total goofball once you get to know him and is actually very smart and strong. He likes to build a fortress around himself to avoid getting hurt hence comes around rude and bratty, now that jungkook knows it's because of his past he understands jimin a little more.

Jimin had thought right about jungkook, that jungkook won't willingly hurt someone and if jimin could ever take a chance on someone it would be jungkook, jimin realized it was so easy to talk and bare his heart to jungkook he made it so easy as breathing, and jimin wanted to know everything about the man he was falling for.

"Jimin" jungkook said voice suddenly serious he turned to look at jimin.

"Jungkook?" Jimin asked encouragingly 

"There is something I want to tell you before we get into anything further!" Jungkook started.

"You can tell me anything jungkook!" Jimin assured.

"Promise me you will listen to the whole thing before deciding on anything," jungkook said taking jimin's hand on his own.

"Sure," jimin said now a little anxious.

"It's about Kim Jimin, My husband!" Jimin's breath hitched at the words.

Husband?

Jungkook was married?

Did he hide it from jimin?

Is he in unwanted marriage??

Omg is he cheating on his husband with jimin? 

And as if jungkook could see the gears turning in jimin's head he gave his fingers a little squeeze and continue.

"It's not like you are thinking! My husband, My jimin he is dead, he died in a car crash last year!" Jungkook said eyes shining with tears and jimin rushed forwards to hug the boy's lips spilling apologies.

"Oh jungkook, I am so sorry you do t have to talk about it right now, okay baby whenever you are ready!" Jimin said wiping jungkook's cheeks.

"No! I am ready! Ready to let go and ready to move on!" Jungkook assured him.

"I was abandoned by mom when I was 15, so my legal custody was given to my aunt in Busan so I shifted at her place. And there he was with his beautiful eyes and his cotton candy pink hair when I saw him for the first time I believed that angels could be real, and as I got to know him I was sure they were because my jimin was one!" Jimin just squeezed his shoulder for him to go on.

"It was easy with him, his friends became my friends, that's how I met joon and yoongi hyung, falling in love with jimin was easy as breathing half of our school was including the staff but he chose to love me, a nobody whose own mother didn't want him he chose to love me who never thought he was worth loving, I asked him once where did he bring all this love from, he told me love is like the wind you cannot see it but you can feel it." Jungkook took a deep breath in order to continue.

"He saved me that day, and I decided that I would give this man my all and I did just that, we got married last year November I was so happy and so was he it was a few weeks later I had gotten a job that I was working so hard for he woke me up and went to b-buy something for breakfast, I told h-him I w-will go in-stead b-but he shushed me we bickering and teasing each other it was like every other morning he slipped through my arms when I moved to catch him, I t-threatened h-him that I -i would catch him once he back" jungkook couldn't say further he started healing his eyes out jimin just higher the poor boy crying himself placing kisses on his head hugging him tightly to his chest.

"Y-you know w-what he s-aid to me, that he won't come back and he didn't, jimin he never came backkkk!!!!! He was gone and couldn't do shit about it, I was so lost without him I was nothing jimin, he was my air and I couldn't breathe, I started getting worse that's when namjoon and yoongi hyung brought me here, and I met you and it was like a cruel joke destiny played on me and I died once again!!" Jimin was confused hearing that.

"What do you mean jungkook?" Jungkook freed himself from jimin's arms. And took out his phone to show jimin the photo of his late husband.

Jimin dropped the phone once he saw the photo.

His mind crashed at the revelation.

How is this even possible?

This was him himself, just with pink hair and jimin for sure never had pink hair. Hell, he never went to Busan. 

How can jungkook's dead husband look so much like him? Fuck that!! Look EXACTLY like him.

Jimin had read somewhere that there seven people with the same face. But to have that thought slap him in the face like this? That was something else.

He couldn't process anything! 

Did jungkook like him because he has his dead husband's face?!?

Oh, that was horrible!! He couldn't deal with it anymore not now at least! 

This changes everything. He got up and left to his room locking the door behind him. He heard jungkook calling him. Knocking on his door but jimin was too shaken to do anything, and maybe jungkook got it because the knocking stopped and the front door closed with a soft thud.

And just like that jungkook left and jimin let the tears fall and screamed.


	24. 🍁Similar, Yet Different🍁

Jungkook stepped out in the night air and stood on the curb in front of Jimin's apartment, he had anticipated this reaction from jimin.

It was difficult for jungkook to comprehend too when he first saw jimin and was made familiar with the notion that someone else had the face of his precious husband, his Ji, he understood the reaction he got and he was ready to wait for jimin no matter his decision and he made the call.

"Hyung.." 

"Should I call tae?" Yoongi asks understanding jungkook's tone, they had talked about it and we're prepared for the worse.

"Yes, jimin needs them both!" Jungkook replied with a sigh.

"I am on it!" Yoongi said and hung up.

Jungkook pocketed his cell phone. There wasn't much he could do but wait for this metaphorical storm to pass. 

All his life he had been facing these storms he is so used to it now, he knows he will get through it because the worst one was when his Ji was taken away from him if he got through that he could get through anything.

He decided that he was leaving for Busan. Seoul through pretty and beautiful in its own way it wasn't for him. He wanted to be where his home was and it was in Busan. Jungkook was given new life there, he had felt the warmth of true love for the first time in his life there, he was married and he lost his husband there, though his heart was present in the hands of jimin upstairs, a part of his heart was still in Busan buried with his husband.

Jimin felt warmth on his back and hands slid around his waist pulling him into a warm chest simultaneously he felt soft fingers caressing his hair jimin knew these hands after all they had always been with him when life had struck him down. He could stop the sobs that left his lips and curled on to the pillow him his head being cradled and circles been drawn on his back.

"It's an okay baby! We got you!" Jin whispered softly, while tae just tightened his arms around the boy in the silent promise of always being there like all these years, he was jimin's rock.

The next morning when jimin woke up he was being squashed between the Kim brothers and though he was incredibly grateful and delighted to have the two comfort him, he also really needed to pee. 

So he with great effort untangled his limbs from the cage that was Kim taehyung and Kim seokjin, he got up with a grunt. Once he was done he went to wash his face in the sink and he glanced at the mirror that when the events from last night came crashing on him.

His breath hitched he remembered seeing the picture of jungkook's husband who looked exactly like him, jimin scrutinized his own face in the mirror he traced the lines and curves of his face, his eyes, his lips, his nose, his cheeks, how could this happen?? 

This stuff is limited to dramas and movies how can any of it be real. 

Did jungkook fall in love with him because he looked like his late husband? 

Was jimin never suppose to find love? 

After all this time he found someone to love just to learn it was not his? 

That he owed it? 

Fate can't be that cruel to him can it?

Soon he was crying while looking at his face he turned to looks at the door to find taehyung looking at him with worry and jimin just ran into his arms and broke down crying.

"Tae..." 

"It's fine jiminie" taehyung tried to shush him. But jimin just wailed and wailed.

"Let's get you to eat something! Jin hyung is already on to it, you know how he would get if the food gets cold right?" Taehyung said softly once jimin had calmed down.

When they both arrived in the kitchen in had already prepared a feast he had left absolutely nothing in jimin's fridge had absolutely made something with everything he could get his hands on.

"Oh good morning you guys! Breakfast by chef Kim, enjoy!" And jimin smiled a little at his hyung and his antics.

"Did you invade the kitchen or what because it looks you cooked and chopped everything that was edible in this place" taehyung commented checking out an array of dishes.

"It is rather concerning that the fridge was full of all these things packed STILL, have you been living on smoothies and coffee jiminie? You need to eat proper meals!" Jin tried reprimand

"Ughh hyung it too early for your nagging!" Taehyung muttered digging into his breakfast.

"Waah, Kim taehyung how can you say that with the same mouth that you are eating the food that I made, ahhh after raising you on my back and cooking you meals for all these years, this is absurd!" Jin replied scandalized.

"Oh, boy drama drama drama!" Jimin exclaimed while slurping on his soup, he gave his usual reaction whenever the two brothers would bicker and that brought a smile to both the Kim's. 

Taehyung and jimin ended up doing the dishes together since jin declared that 'broke his back making the meal, and something about making his eyes rest ' but was busy giggling over his phone. Taehyung and jimin suspected it was because of a certain someone.

When they both decided to retire to the couch where jin was, that's when tae decided to speak.

"Okay, I think now we should address the elephant in the room?" He said it like a question gauging jimin's reaction.

"There is no elephant in the room!" Jimin said avoiding.

"It's not gonna go away just because you ignore it? Talk to us chim, you know you can!" Seokjin said rubbing his shoulders comfortingly.

"He was married tae!" Jimin said.

"What!?!? What do you mean was? Is he divorced? Separated? Omg was he cheating on his husband with you!?" Jin exclaimed scandalized at the information but tae was awfully quiet at the revelation.

"But you knew that already didn't you? And you didn't tell me??" Jimin said a little accusation in his voice.

"Okay, I deserved that! But yoonie bear told me when he confessed about his life to me and besides it was not my place to say, and we knew that jungkook would want to tell you himself and that's what he did" taehyung said and jimin relaxed a little.

"Wait, I am so lost right now? " jin said cluelessly.

"He was married hyung and no to everything you said, his husband died a few weeks after they got married but that's not even the worse part!" Jimin said filling in.

"What do you mean jiminie?" Tae asked puzzled.

"Don't act like you don't know tae!" Jimin said and tar just frowned at him.

"You don't know??" Jimin asked perplexed.

"I just know that he was married to one hell of a man!" Taehyung said.

"He looks just like me, his has my face, his dead husband is my doppelganger!??" Jimin exclaimed and waited for a reaction from the two brothers.

"Have you been watching vampire dairies AGAIN!?!?" Jin exclaimed 

"And you didn't even ask me to watch with you, what happened to best friends forever in the whole world?!?" Tae exclaimed clutching his chest a little and if only betrayal had a face it would be taheyung's.

"What the actual fuck taehyung, you think I am fantasizing all this!?" Jimin exclaimed in disbelief.

"Jimin what you said how can it be real!" Jin said being serious and jimin appreciated it.

"Trust me that's what I thought too! But I saw the pictures hyung with my own two eyes and it sure as hell wasn't me in there" jimin explained while the other two just processed everything jimin said.

"But I just can't wrap my head around it, I mean I have heard that there 7 people with same faces but something like that being real, it's amazing!" Taehyung said but quickly realizing his mistake when jin shot him a withering look.

"I meant not your situation, jiminie that totally sucks! But what are the odds of his husband and you having the same faces and then him meeting you and you falling for him? This is some supreme destiny shit!" Tae summarized.

"But that's the point tae; maybe he just loves my face and not me, maybe he just sees his dead husband in me and would never love ME, do you see the issue here?" Jimin said being totally done with it.

"But jimin-" tae started only to be can't off.

"I am done with this topic, maybe be I am just not meant for this love and shit, I am going to sleep" with that jimin upped and left the living room in silence.

"Like hell, you will jimin!" Tae grumbled 

"Not on our watch!" Jin raised his fist to his brother who bumped it determined.

Next Morning.

Waking up was once again a chore for him. He couldn't believe life could slap him so hard back to where he was in matter mere hours. It was just yesterday he woke up happy and content and now he is back to his usual. 

New year, New Beginning...what bullcrap!! 

He was done with the morning routine and was busy making his smoothie when the doorbell rang, and it was yesterday all over again. He tiredly dragged his feet to the door thinking it must hobi with his daily agenda, only to be shocked for the second time to find yoongi and namjoon standing there.

"Um...g-good morning?" Jimin asked totally confused.

"Can we come in?" Namjoon asked politely while yoongi just had a passive face, when jimin didn't respond it was yoongi who spoke.

"We need to talk!" And jimin was snapped back to reality and opened the door wide to invite them in.

"Let's skip the awkward skirting and dive right into the talk" yoongi said with his no-bullshit face.

"Let's sit down!" Jimin gestured both of them to sit.

"Okay, we are here to talk to you about jimin!" Namjoon said and jimin just frowned confused.

"Our Jimin, Kim Jimin!" Yoongi clarified.

"Ahh!" Jimin made a sound of understanding.

"Kim Jimin was an Enigma! He was the most compassionate person ever! He never remembered his real family. His father was the man that found him one stormy night barely alive and took him in, jimin had looked up to his father the one who saved him a lot and had this notion of helping people like he was helped, he wanted to save lives like his had his!" Namjoon said.

"And he did just that, he has saved and helped countless people in his small life he has brought up two centers in Susan doing just that, I know because he saved me too, and I owe him everything I am right now! I loved him so much!" Yoongi confessed.

"Y-you did?" Jimin asked stuttered.

"Yeah and taehyung knows too! But he only loved jungkook from the first moment he saw him, jungkook had a troubled life, and jimin was his air, yes jimin saved him too but jungkook loved him fiercely with his everything jungkook gave him something he always craved for jungkook made him want something for himself, jungkook did for him what he was doing for other people!" By now all three pairs of eyes we're shining with tears.

"He was an angel! Sadly they don't belong with us! And he was taken away from us! Jungkook was devastated! For the first few weeks he couldn't believe it, he would not move a thing in the house since that morning jimin left and never came back, one night he finally broke and we thought we would lose him too! Hence we came here!" Namjoon's voice cracked.

"But perhaps it wasn't over yet, and here we met you! He collapsed when he saw you! We all were shocked! It was so hard for us to be around you! Imagine his Dilemma! Hence he came out defensive to you! He thought you would replace his jimin! But when he understood that it won't happen he opened up to you and fell for you!" Yoongi said and looked at jimin who was crying nonstop.

"You must be thinking why tell you about him? To let you understand that you and him just have the same faces, but you are different in your own ways, where he was too soft and sweet for his own good, you are strong and know how to put people in their places, you know how to be a devil when it is absolutely needed, you take a no nonsense approach to things and you know how to be selfish about your happiness, but you love fiercely and are loyal, maybe that's the thing you both have in common!! So you might be similar in some aspects but you are not same!" This time it was namjoon who made a move to bring him a glass of water.

"We just wanted to tell you all this before you make a decision! Maybe jungkook would have told you himself..but we don't blame you jimin and neither does he!" Yoongi said finally getting up to leave with namjoon but stopped and turned to jimin one final time.

"And jimin?" Jimin tuned to look at him in his eyes.

"Do you really think jungkook of all people would not know? That you are not his jimin?" And with that both of them left the place plunging into silence.


	25. 🍁Can't Help Falling In Love🍁

"Jiminieeee~"

"Where are you?? Listen I hope yoongibear wasn't -". Tae stopped in his tracks once he reached jimin's room.

" what in the world are you doing?" He asked watching his best scuttle around the room like Satan was on his tail.

"I am going!" Jimin responded grabbing a few of his clothes and shoving them in a duffle bag.

"Where?" Tae asked following him around.

"BUSAN" jimin replied this time looking into tae's eye in determination.

"To jungkook?" Tae asked.

"Of course tae! I love him and we have been through enough grief and misery, to last a lifetime so I wanna go and get my happiness!" Jimin said zipping up the bag.

"I am so proud of you jiminie," tae said with glassy eyes while jimin hugged him.

"Thank you tae for keeping up with me," jimin said sniffling.

"Okay, we can cry about how kind wonderful I am later!" Tae said breaking the hug, they both wiping their eyes jimin rushed to the door.

"Go get your man jimin!" Tae shouted after him.

**BUSAN**

"Hyung I am leaving for the centers..." Jungkook shouted while rushing down the stairs and out of the door.

He was back in Busan, his turf, his home but he wasn't miserable anymore, he was happy. Because every corner of this town was filled with memories that once made it hard to breathe but now only make his heart warm. He greeted the old women down the street.

"Good morning jungkook-ah" one of the senior staff in the hope center greeted him.

"Good morning, Mr. Kim!" He greeted back with a smile.

"Jungkook-ah, there was a boy brought here last night by the deputies, domestic abuse victim, mother dead and father charged with the murder also has several other felonies to his name, so he is pretty much in for Life" jungkook was taken aback for a moment he thought about his life and jimin's they both were pretty much abandoned too but they were lucky enough to find each other and people like his aunt and jimin and chanyeol's dad. But then the whole point of these centers was to do exactly that.

"How old his he?" Jungkook asked.

"11 years old.!" The staff replied.

"Okay, let's look for a foster home for him! Until then enroll him in school! " jungkook told to go with standard procedures for such cases he patted the man on his shoulder when he noticed the comprehensive look on his face jungkook stopped.

"What is it?" He asked the man calmly.

"The boy is refusing to eat since last night..we have tried everything!" The man informed jungkook.

"Okay, where is he?" 

••••••••••••

"Hey, good morning!" Jungkook said softly entering the small room looking at the small lump on the bed, he smiled a little moved towards it.

"Hello?? Isn't it rude not to respond?" He tried again this time poking the lump a little, which only answered in a muffled sob.

"Hey, how about you come out and eat while I tell you a story?" Jungkook proposed and it was a success because a mop of black hair popped from the blankets and two beautiful green eyes staring at him.

"A story?" The boy asked now sitting up to look at jungkook and jungkook could make out that the boy was undernourished his heart hurt a bit looking at the fragile form of the boy.

"Yeah, a story! But first, you have to eat and tell me your name Deal?" Jungkook proposed raising his fist to the boy for him to bump his tiny fist. Which the boy did though a little timidly and took to eating the bread and milk on the tray and looking at jungkook with expectant eyes.

"Hi, I am Jungkook!" Jungkook said offering his hand for a handshake that the boy took with his fragile hands.

"Hanbyul" the boy said in soft wary voice and jungkook just smiled warmly at the boy and took the tray away from him and brushed his back a little and started the story.

"So, one stormy night there was a boy huddled behind a dumpster...."

••••••••••••

It was almost 8 pm when jungkook finally was done with the centers. He spent all his time in the room where he had proposed jimin but this time he didn't feel sorrow rather it was bittersweet jungkook knew he would always love his jimin but it was time to let go of him. He had to live with the living. He boxed all the photos he had hung around.

He went to the cliff it was their place where he first fell in love with jimin. He sat down and let the wind play with hair he closed his eyes and felt himself be free just like the wind.

He felt liberated. Not from Jimin, never from him, but from all the sadness and negative feelings attached with him, he had finally let him go and now only remain the memories of the two, happy ones and all the good times.

"Aren't you afraid?" Jungkook perked up looking behind him from where the voice came only to find jimin standing there, his blonde hair mess, eyes shining with tears lips swollen and bitten red probably from all the anxious biting still he looked like an angel and jungkook forgot to breathe for a moment. 

"Jimin? How? What are you doing here?" Jungkook stood up taking a step towards him.

"I am here because I have things I have to say, !" Jimin said wiping his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"I am tired of being scared. Scared to take chances. Thinking that I don't deserve a chance at happiness. Of course, after my own dad left me. Why would someone else love me right? But I am done making excuses for him. He left me but that's on him, not me. I am gonna take what is mine before its too late because as cliche as it sounds life is freaking small jeon jungkook and I don't want to spend another minute without you in it." By this time jimin was full-on crying and jungkook had closed the distance between them and wrapped his hands around jimin while jimin clutched the front of his t-shirt taking another deep breath to continue.

"It's not that I can't live without you its just that I don't want to. I want you to hold me close tonight and always and I want to wake up next to you! So please love me Jeon Jungkook just love me because _I can't help falling in love with you!_" With that, he broke down in jungkook's arms who just held him right.

"Of course!! I will love you tonight and always! " he looked down at jimin who was already looking at him teary-eyed, jungkook wiped his tears and kissed his forehead, his eyes, his nose and finally he kissed him. Jimin melted against him pulling him closer by his neck. 

The kiss was beautiful two people who had endured everything life had thrown at them jungkook broke the kiss and hugged jimin close to him cradling his head in his neck and jimin clutched him tighter.

When a soft breeze moved past them jungkook looked up to see his jimin, just like the first day he had seen him pink hair angelic smile, looking at him proudly and smiling so bright he mouthed an _**'I love you'**_ to him and motioned his finger around and jungkook understood he what meant _**'like the wind'**_so he nodded smiling through the tears as he disappeared into the wind and jungkook just hugged jimin tighter.

They just stood there in each other's arms smiling and sharing kisses their hearts filled with love. 

**Love is** **a** **hard word.**

Love had hurt both of them. 

They were scared, no they were terrified of love.

But maybe they were just more afraid of never feeling it again.

So love is a hard word it hurts sometimes. 

Sometimes it's complete. 

Sometimes it stays incomplete.

But we just 

_**🍁Can't ****help** **falling**_ **_in love🍁_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's wrap guys!!! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the story!!! I am sorry if you cried. 
> 
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Heyaaaa guys new story this is a prologue this is just gonna be a basic story very very basic!! Hope you like it!!!


End file.
